A Prince's Tale
by trinity288
Summary: Prince Malfoy understands only one thing – getting what he wants. Breed to wage war and conquer any opposition, he is the opposite of everything Lady Granger believes in. But this won't stop the Prince from trying to put her in her right place. DARK Draco
1. A Princess' Tale

_**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Harry Potter, I simply fantasize about what I would do with the characters if I did. Reviews are much appreciated, HAPPY READING!**_

* * *

_How do you do your grace? How lovely it is for you to inconvenience us with your hurried visit. While I would rather be riding horses and shooting arrows in the forest, I am now to be forced to sit at a table, smile at the inane chatter of the court and worst of all wear a gown which not only chokes the breath out of me but which is adorned by the most hideous pink lining I have ever seen. An added pleasure to this arrangement, of course, is that I am forbidden from saying anything deemed remotely intelligent for fear I may offend you, my great lord. Now do not misconstrue this letter as evidence that I am hesitant for you to visit, on the contrary my lord, I am convinced that you should cancel the visit all together._

_With greatest regards,_

_Lady Hermione Granger_

"Hermione Jane Granger! Have you finished drafting that missive to the King informing him that we are prepared for his arrival?"

Oh drat, mother's going to kill me. I crunch up the parchment in front of me and throw it on the side of the bed, pulling out a fresh sheet and jotting down the most infuriatingly polite words I can think of. "Nearly done! Just adding some finishing touches", hearing her grumble, I slow down, if she hasn't barged in already it means I'm safe.

It would appear unusual for a princess to write letters for her father, but the Grand maître had taken ill and as there had been nobody component enough to pen letters to King Malfoy, I was the logical choice. I had managed to master Latin and Greek by the age of 10, was speaking it fluently by age 12 and had far surpassed any tutor's capabilities by the age of 15. One would think these were rare qualities to possess, but Mother acted as if I had been branded by Hades himself, arguing that no man would wed me if I quoted Philosophy over dinner. Sadly, father though putting up a decent battle had finally caved into Mother's demands and my education was to be "toned" down to studying household crafts and knitting. A great success that's been, seeing as how I've sneaked out to ride every time I'm 'having a lesson'.

Oh bother, that reminds me, I had told Harry to wait for me in the forest with Snow, it was our daily routine, sneak out before dinner and make it back before anyone suspected anything, though I had an inkling father had guessed. I suspected father knew I was in good hands and had thus refrained from saying anything – Harry Potter was a knight of the Lord's Kingdom and also my closest friend.

We had grown up together, our families close friends, but it was only after the Dragon wars in which his family had been slaughtered that we became inseparable. Everyone at court thought we were lovers, and with Harry's dark wavy hair, athletic build and deep blue eyes, it was not a wonder that the rumour persisted even now. However, I had never felt the rumblings of love that the silly girls at court described, Harry was _so Harry. _It was hard to envision him as anything else.

Throwing my riding boots in a bag, I rushed out of my room, making my way towards the back entrance of the castle.

"Hermione, where do you think you're going?"

I inwardly groaned, not in the mood for another hindrance.

"Just going to deliver mother's message to the cook Celine, and I'm getting late so I really should be off." Celine, my elder sister and heir to the Kingdom of Emmeria, was on her best days, tolerable. Today was not one of them.

"I know you're going on one of your ridiculous escapades again, I thought for once, you'd want to behave like a lady, seeing as how Prince Draco and his friends are coming to stay." Oh, how droll, the egoistic prince with his band of idiots, staying in our castle for a week, it was enough to make me stay locked up in my room knitting. But I knew that response would earn me a severe reprieve and a trip to mother's room so putting on my most sincere smile, I informed her that I would soon be back to help her and mother oversee the preparations. With a your-hopeless-and-destined-to-be-alone-forever sigh, she moved out of my way and I rushed down the stairs to the back door.

Harry would be furious; he would have been waiting for over an hour now. Rushing through the kitchens, I grabbed a piece of freshly made bread as a peace offering and bolted outdoors.

As ever, the orchards and flower gardens in Emmeria that summer were among the first to bloom in the entire kingdom and as I raced through fields of honeysuckle and tulips, I felt alive, as if the colour and scent of the gardens pulsed with my own heart. This is why I loved Emmeria – the Kingdom of Peace – we were called, for it was the Emmerians that had negotiated the end of the terrible Dragon wars and had started a new era of peace. It was one of the reasons my father had been crowned Lord of this land effectively making him a king in his domain. However, everyone knew his lordship was dependent on the real lords – the rulers of the Dragon Islands – the Malfoys.

I had heard only fables about the great Malfoy family, but now they were coming to Emmeria, on a state visit, a useful guise for the real purpose – the marriage of King Lucius's only son, Draco Malfoy.

There had been rumours in the land that all was not well in the Dragon isles and so an alliance with the powerful kingdom of Emmeria was extremely valuable. Celine had been gloating since the day father informed her of this, for Prince Draco was said to be the most handsome noble in all the lands and his exploits with women had reached even our sheltered ears, he was in Celine's words – the perfect catch. However, I had heard other stories as well – of his ruthlessness, his cruelty in war and his unparalleled arrogance. Celine had disregarded them as catty tales meant to poison her mind, but I felt only relief that I was not the eldest.

"Harry! I'm so sorry" I shout, as his annoyed face comes into view.

Drawing the fresh piece of bread from my bag, I hold it out, mustering the sweetest smile I can manage.

"Hermione, this is the third time this week you've been late" I hear the reprimand in his voice and flinch. Drawing myself in an exaggerated bow, I kneel down and in my most exaggerated voice say, "Ah dear Knight, it is all for our Great King Malfoy, protector of our lands, father of our soil and provider of bread, for him we must toil night and day."

"You do a good impression of Lady Granger" I smirk. Bingo. Soon, we fall into our casual chatter, all anger forgotten. These are the moments I cherish most, away from the stuffy civilities of noble life, I can curse, run, ride – be free.

"Are the Preparations for the castle done?" Harry says, giving me a puzzled smile. It is often that he finds me in a reverie of sorts, staring at something in silence. He has still to get used to it. "You know Mother, she's descended upon the servants like Zeus upon Olympus, I'd be surprised if she doesn't get someone to wipe King Malfoy's arse as well."

A deep chuckle emits from Harry.

"Okay enough talking, can we start riding before Snow tramples me to the ground?" And in a blur of hooves, we are off, riding with the wind, in unison with the sweet summer breeze.

"Bet I can get to the hedge before you" I scream over the wind, spurring Snow faster and faster. Harry smirks and spurs his horse on as well and soon we are head to head.

Just a little bit further and I know I'll win. The hedge approaches near and the elation of victory grows within me. I glance sideways at Harry and smirk.

"Hermione Watch out!"

I whip my head in front to see a man standing at the hedge , a golden haired Adonis. Snow lunges at the hedge and I pull back the reigns frantically. I lose grip as the horse stumbles and i am flung onto the ground.

The last thing I see is a pair of cold grey eyes looking down upon me and then there is darkness.


	2. The Girl From The Woods

**Thank you to everyone who enjoyed the story! Do review, it means a lot. Cheers!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Girl From the Woods

"How is she doing Madam Pomfrey?"

"Mother what happens now, will the Prince delay his visit here?"

A buzz of voices pound inside my head as I try to crack my eyes open; but the pain in my head is so severe; it seems I will never be able to fully open them. From the side of my eye, I can make out blurry figures near me. The healer, Father, Celine... Harry is nowhere to be seen.

A cold wave of dread washes over me as I fully begin to comprehend where I am. I am back in my room at the castle, meaning Harry must have gotten me back and if he got me back he must have had to tell Father where we actually were. The punishment for endangering the Lord's daughter, even if she has gone with her own consent, is no small one. It is probable that he would lose his knighthood, or at worst, suffer banishment. No, father would not do that to Harry, I console myself.

"Hermione, darling are you awake?" I strain my eyes open and find myself looking into the bright green eyes of my mother. There is no anger there, only concern.

I nod my head, the splitting headache robbing my tongue of words.

"Oh for Heaven's sake, give the child some Laudanum" I silently thank the Lord for sending us Madam Pomfrey, who for her all fussy ways, could never bear to see anyone in pain.

"Darling, you need to rest, I'm going to go down to the kitchens and make sure Sir. Harry gets something to eat; poor boy's been waiting all night to hear news of your health. We owe your life to him, he must be properly thanked."

I blink at my mother in confusion, what did he tell them? Oh well, whatever it was, he was safe and I was saved from a lifetime of tedious knitting lessons.

"Hermione, did you really see the Prince? How was he?" my sister's voice trills.

"Celine, this is hardly the time to be quizzing your sister on Prince Draco's looks, I'm sure he is a perfectly decent looking fellow" my father's stern voice interrupts.

"Oh Father but do you think he will still come? The servants told me he seemed furious at their delay in procuring horses for him and his friends"

"Darling, they are coming tonight, the King himself has informed me of his arrival, so if you would stop taxing Hermione with these questions she would be able to recover peacefully."

A dreamy look comes into Celine's eyes as she nods her head in agreement and rushes from the room. This was typical Celine, so absorbed in her own thoughts no one else mattered. Not that I particularly minded of course, the laudanum was taking effect and the absence of her shrill voice was a welcome relief.

"Hermione, you are not to go riding in the woods with Harry any longer, do I make myself clear?"

I gulp. Father knows, Harry's story might have fooled my mother and sister, but Father was too smart to fall for the rouse.

"Since you were a little girl, I have encouraged you in pursuing whatsoever it is your heart desires, but I demand that you do not sneak out to go riding with Sir Harry, however capable an equestrian you are. You could have died Hermione, can you comprehend that?"

His voice shakes at the end and I feel a terrible guilt rising in my belly.

"You have disappointed me greatly. I now ask just one thing of you: that you behave properly in the presence of King Lucius and Prince Draco, do not give them a reason to shame us, for it is now a question of your sister's future."

With that, he sweeps out of the room and I am left in silence to ponder the damage I have wrought. I determine to never go behind his back again, and steel myself for giving up what I value so dearly – my freedom. With that depressing thought, I drift into a listless slumber.

It seems not much later that a voice beckons me to wake up. I pretend not to hear it, clinging to the vestiges of peaceful slumber. It is only when I feel a strong hand on my forehead that I open my eyes - staring directly into Harry's sapphire orbs.

"Hermione, how are you feeling? I've been worried sick about you" the lines on his face concur with the statement. He seems to have aged overnight.

"Harry, I'm fine now, but please leave my bedchambers before anyone comes in and we land in further trouble"

His face relaxes immediately. "When did you start caring about propriety? Anyhow, do not worry yourself, your parents are downstairs and I've told your maid to keep a watch out in case anyone wanders nearby."

The tension coiling up in my stomach eases.

"Go on then, what story did you tell them?"

"Just that you had gone to pick some flowers for your hair, and as the most beautiful ones grow deepest in the wood, you ventured too far, into unfamiliar parts, where the terrain was unknown to you. Here, you slipped on a vine and hit your head on a rock. Luckily for you, I was riding nearby and discovered you not long after."

I stare at him in disbelief. "And they believed this crock of cow dung?"

He smirks in response. "I doubt your father did, but it worked well enough on your mother and sister. Though I have to add, your sister was not pleased to have to care for you instead of preparing herself for the Prince."

The prince, I had almost forgotten he was coming to the castle tonight. "That man near the hedge, he was Prince Draco, was he not?"

Harry's gaze darkens. "Yes, the Pompous git nearly killed you, but acted like we had greatly inconvenienced him instead."

A vision of a gold haired man with steely grey eyes swims in front of my eyes. "What was he doing there anyway, in the middle of the woods?"

"Hunting. Turns out the great Prince and his crew of fools were dissatisfied with the festivities provided by the Lords of Vayloth, so they took it upon themselves to hunt down wretched animals for amusement instead." I can hear the barely concealed anger in Harry's voice – it was against the laws of Emmeria to hunt animals for jest.

"But why was he standing near the hedge then? Shouldn't he have been on his horse?"

"His horse took lame. He sent his fools back to procure another ride for him but turns out they got delayed. He killed the poor animal Hermione, she could have been fixed, but he just killed her." His voice quivers and I can tell he is exerting himself to not fall into a rage.

So, the Prince was even worse than the stories. Not only was he pompous and selfish, he was cruel as well. I shiver inwardly as I remember his cool gaze; his eyes were not those of a forgiving man. Again, I am glad that it is Celine who must make this match, for the thought of having to face him again makes me feel nauseous.

"You must rest now, Hermione, I'm sorry to have taxed your mind with his cruelties, I'll see you tonight at the feast." He takes my hand and softly kisses my wrist. Something he's never done before. It gives me goose bumps.

I close my eyes as he leaves, but sleep evades me as soon as I fall into its slippery grasp, as Mother soon nudges me awake.

"Darling you must get ready for the feast; it will be ill fitting if you are not there."

I groan inwardly, wishing to be anywhere but here. But I made father a promise and I would not let him down so easy.

"Okay mother, I'm getting up."

"I've gotten out one of my special gowns for you. It might be a little loose but I think it should suit you just fine." Ah, of course, Celine was supposed to be the centre of attention tonight, not me. It mattered little to me, because unlike Celine, I cared naught about beautiful gowns and grand jewels.

"Oh Darling, and please try and stay on your best behaviour tonight. It is imperative your sister make a good impression on Prince Draco." Another plea to not embarrass my family, was I really that out of control?

I nod my head in silence as my hand maid starts dressing me in a gown of gauze pink silk. My head is still throbbing, though it is now more of a dull ache than a migraine. Another unwelcome thought enters my head, what if Prince Draco announces at dinner that it was I he saw riding in the woods? Mother would never live down the embarrassment. He wouldn't, what would be the point? I reassure myself.

"You actually look human" Celine's snide voice interrupts my thoughts. I gaze back at her; she is resplendent in a chiffon gown trimmed with silver lace, every bit a princess. The rubies dripping from her ears and neck are a reminder of just how serious this occasion is. Mother never lets us wear those.

"You look lovely Celine" I say stiffly, irritated at her lack of concern for my health.

"Here, I've bought you mother's pearls. She says you are to wear them with your gown. Though I can't see why, the Prince will have eyes only for me tonight." I give a resigned sigh, poor Celine, if only she knew what she was in for.

"All the girls in the castle are impatient with excitement to see him, though they know they cannot have him, he is meant for me only." A glazed look comes over her face.

"Oh, for god sakes Celine, you haven't even met the man yet. He might look like a god, but what of his person? What kind of a man is he?" I cannot resist saying.

"Your just jealous he isn't coming to see you" I sigh, there is no point talking to Celine, only harsh reality will awaken her to see that the castle of dreams she has constructed is made of thin air.

"You look lovely, Madam" Harriot whispers into my ear as she finishes pulling my hair into a sleek up do.

"Thank you Harriot" I smile, at least someone is on my side.

"Yes, yes, it'll do, now we must go down, the Prince is almost here." Celine chides. An icy fear splashes over me, as I hope against hope that he doesn't recognize me.

Linking her arm in mine, Celine guides me downstairs into the Great Hall. It is decked to impress, with fresh roses entwined around the marble pillars. It is like stepping into a fairy tale, a world of enchantment. Lights wink at me from the suspended ceiling, with tiny crystals hanging from them. A banner of red velvet embroidered with a golden flag hangs over the entrance, our kingdom's flag. The sultry scents of honeysuckle, tuberose and tulips hang fresh in the air, sharpening my senses and elevating my grey mood. Mother has outdone herself.

"Isn't it beautiful? The perfect place for our first meeting" Celine whispers into my ear. And our second meeting, I think to myself.

"Ah girls, both of you look lovely, you're just in time, the King and his riders have just entered through the Gates." Father holds out his hands to both of us and clasping them, we take our place beside him. My stomach churns with anxiety as I see the royal banner come into view; _God please let him not remember me. _

"Hermione, that's him at the far end, he's unreal" my sister trills. I avert my gaze to the ground, unwilling to give him the benefit of finding me out easily.

"Look at that face; he's even more handsome than the tales say - a real life Grecian God" I bite my tongue, willing myself not to make a harsh comment on Celina's idolatry of the pompous Prince.

"Oh God, he's getting down from his horse, I think I'm ready to faint."

I steel myself; I must be a proud princess. He was, after all, the one that callously left me injured rather than help Harry take me back to the castle. Yes, it is he who should be ashamed.

I finally lift my gaze as the King enters the Hall. With a patrician face and wispy gold hair, he seems untouched by age. He waits for us to bow to him, after which he politely exchanges greetings with Father. The Queen is nowhere to be seen, there were rumours that she was estranged from the King, but mother had put them down as vile gossip.

I feel Celine tense next to me, and I know my moment of reckoning is here. Right behind his father, emerges Prince Draco. The gossips for once, are true. He is breath-taking. His golden hair shines in the light, highlighting his velvety grey eyes. As he kisses mother's hand, I can fully see the power of his lithe, masculine form. But, on the masklike, chiseled, haughtily angular planes of his face is stamped a ruthless nobility that makes me shiver.

"Princess, it would be right to say that the reports of your beauty are duly unjust. You are far prettier than they all say." He drawls in a haughty voice as Celine quivers with excitement. Kissing her hand, he starts turning back towards the King, who is still conversing with father, when his eyes alight upon me.

I struggle to keep calm, gluing a passive smile onto my face. However, now there is no laughter on his face, no cordial resolve, he narrows his eyes and it reminds me of a cat in front of a mouse hole. I feel like a criminal waiting to be arrested, every step he takes towards me sets my heart pounding with a guilty fear.

"Ah Princess, how lovely to meet you as well" he finally says, his sensual mouth curving into a sardonic smile. He motions towards my hands, and I instantly clamp them to my sides. It is only the blazing look in his eyes that makes me hesitantly offer one to him. It is not protocol to kiss the hand of younger sisters, and Celine's puzzled smile is not lost on me.

I nod mutely; glad to have gotten the confrontation over with. His gaze flickers over me once more and I know he recognizes me as the girl from the woods.

"Come now, our honorable guests must be hungry. We have prepared a fine feast for them and they must not be kept waiting" Father announces. I give an inward sigh of relief; I need no longer be plagued with Prince Draco's withering glances. He offers his arm to Celine and she floating in a cloud of dreams, takes it with a lost look on her face. She is already in love.

"So, first impressions of the Grand Prince?" Harry's voice whispers into my ear. I reel back to see Harry decked out in his knight's armour. He offers his arm to me and I take it, happy to have his silent strength to lean on.

"The man looks like he's never smiled a day in his life" Harry laughs.

"Really, I thought you too would fall under the spell of his beauty" I laugh in response, but am taken aback to see Harry's unsmiling face. He's being serious, I realize.

"Oh please, he's beautiful enough, but that kind of beauty is better observed from a distance, plus he's haughtier than his father, and that's saying something." I feel Harry visibly relax.

As we reach the dinner table, I am thankful to know that I am seated on the opposite end of the table, far away from the Prince and close to Harry. As Cook brings out one elaborate course after another, I begin to feel all the tension of the day ebb away as I realize the Prince will not say anything of my escapade, at least not today. He barely spares me a glance as he talks animatedly to Celine, who like a lost puppy, hangs on to his every word. Though to be fair, all the young ladies at the table are also busy staring at him, tittering softly at his jokes and praising his qualities. The whole thing makes me quite ashamed of my sex.

I decide to ignore them best as possible, instead conversing with Harry on the latest goings on in the Kingdom of Vayloth. The kingdom of Vayloth was governed by the Weasley Clan, and as their treasuries had run dry, it seemed they were desperate to marry their daughter, Ginny Weasley to a rich neighbouring Prince.

"Why didn't they dangle her after Prince Draco" I say softly. "He'd be the answer to all their problems."

"They did I think. Apparently he wasn't interested at all, and why would he be, when he could have the daughter of one of the richest lords in the land instead?" I look at Celina, sorry that she is to be bartered in this way. But, I do not feel too bad because judging from the worshipping look on her face; she wouldn't have it any other way.

It is then that I notice the Prince's penetrating glance. He is not looking at Celine, but me. His lips curve upwards, in a smirk only I can see. It is like a cold bucket of water has been doused over me, is he hinting that he is about to tell my sister of the truth of what happened today?

A moment later, I almost think I imagined it because he is again deep in conversation with Celine.

Dinner is now over and I decide I need a breath of fresh air, away from the Prince's suffocating presence.

"Harry, I'm going to go out on the terrace for a bit, it's too stuffy in here." He looks at me with concern.

"Is your health fine? I can ask one of the maids to take you upstairs instead"

"No, no, I'll be fine, I'll be back in a little while, just make sure poor Sir. Thomas doesn't drink himself to death." I say, gesturing towards the inebriated man on Harry's right.

He gives me an odd smile as I turn to walk towards the terrace. The revelries are still going on in full swing and I know our parents will be satisfied with tonight's feast. I also managed to keep from ruining them, I think sardonically, as the warm summer breeze splays itself across my face.

I close my eyes, thinking of running through the woods, feeling the soft gross under my feet, the stream bubbling near the hedge and the trees blooming with wild flowers. Only a few more days and everything will be back to normal, I'll apologize to father and with his consent return back to my old routine. I stand outside for what is probably a quarter hour, but I know my absence will soon be noted. Ah, the pitfalls of being a princess.

I turn around and begin walking towards the doorway when a hand suddenly clamps down upon my arm and pulls me into the darkness underneath the balcony. "What in Heaven's name…." I start; ready to shower the man with a string of harsh expletives. However, even in the darkness, I see his feral grey eyes gleaming at me. I am in the iron clasp of the devil himself – Draco Malfoy.


	3. A Silver Prince

Hello Readers! I made a few typos with Celine's name and now i've fixed them. Hope you enjoy the story! Don't forget to R & RATE!

* * *

When I was young, I had caught my foot in a hunter's trap. It had bled profusely and I had been positive I was going to die out there in the woods. But what had scared me the most was not the blood, but the sensation of being stuck, snared in a trap, unable to move. It's that exact feeling that comes back to me now – trapped, in the Prince's arms, unable to move.

"Princess, imagine catching you back here, tell me is it common for noble women in these parts to run around unescorted"

I struggle harder against him, caution giving way to anger.

"I DEMAND YOU UNHAND ME AT ONCE, OR I SHALL CALL UPON…."

"Call upon Sir Harry? Or your Father?" he snarls, "Oh yes, by all means, go ahead, call upon the whole noble court if you please, and I shall delightfully announce to them how you shamed their kingdom by riding around like a common wench."

I grit my teeth in fury. No one has ever addressed me in such a manner.

"I was on horseback, escorted by a knight, there's no need for vulgar language my lord"

His lips curve into a cruel smile. "Ever so polite Princess, shall I tell your father how politely you nearly killed me with your damn horse"

"Now you listen…"

"No, you listen to me little girl" he pushes me further into the wall and closer to his large body.

"You owe me an apology, not just for nearly killing me, but also for inconveniencing me and my riders. I am soon to be King of this land and I will not be disrespected by a little girl."

"I'd rather shovel some muck in your face, you arrogant toe-rag" my anger flames, and at this moment I care neither that he is a prince or twice my size.

In an instant, I am pushed around, facing the wall of the castle, my arms twisted behind my back.

"An arrogant toe-rag am I? Shall I acquaint you with my other faults?" he whispers, his hands pressing me painfully to the wall.

His hands yank painfully at my hair and a cascade of curls comes flowing down. I struggle harder, knowing he wouldn't dare assault a princess in her own kingdom.

"You should leave your hair down Princess, it doesn't suit you pushed back like that"

"You Insufferable…"

I feel my hair being yanked back again and his lips are on my ears,

"You know what else doesn't suit you, little one?"

His hands grip my hips.

"Disobedience; now apologize"

"Never." I grit my teeth, willing myself not to cry.

"Hermione", it's the first time I've heard him say my name and for some reason it terrifies me.

"How do you think your father would feel if I refused an engagement with your sister simply because her younger sister insulted me?" my heart chills.

"And be sure to know, I will tell him the exact details." He purrs.

My body tenses, and I am horrified to feel a stream of tears flowing down my face.

"I'm sorry" I whisper.

He pulls me around and I am now facing him. "I'm sorry Princess, I didn't quite catch that"

I feel sick with humiliation.

"I said I was sorry"

I refuse to look into his eyes. But he forces my chin up and I am left with no choice but to look into his magnificent silver orbs.

"That's better little one. Just remember, I will not tolerate disrespect of any kind. And I forbid you from going into the woods with your knave again."

"Who are you to forbid me?" I cannot resist saying, my stung pride lashing back at his arrogance.

"Your soon to be King, which is why you will do as I say, or suffer the consequences."

I want to smack the arrogant smirk right of his face.

"As you please"

_You wish, _I say inwardly, knowing that arguing with his pompous highness is like banging one's head on a wall of bricks.

"If you're done, my lord, may I endeavour to go back inside?"

If he detects any sarcasm, he ignores it, for he simply nods his head. A wave of relief washes over me as I begin to walk away from his all-consuming presence. I feel his eyes on my back the entire way. It unnerves me so much I forget about my tussled hair and messy face.

"Good god Hermione, why does it look like you fell of the balcony?" Celine's sharp voice stops me. _Not now, _I inwardly curse.

"I just wanted to let my hair down, that's it, the pins were sticking into my scalp, and now I'll be going to my room, my head aches. I'm sure you'll be able to make an excuse for me." I turn quickly, hoping to get to the sanctuary of my room before anyone else stops me. Or even worse, before I have to face _him _again.

"Hermione, wait, have you seen Prince Draco? He seems to have wandered of somewhere"

My insides churn with tension as I force myself to keep a blank face. "No, I haven't, now if you'll excuse me."

I speed away, leaving a puzzled Celine staring at me. She must not know what happened, for not only is she a stickler for propriety, but she would most probably be jealous that I was alone with her Prince.

My stomach churns at the thought of his hands wrapped around my hips. Sure, he was beautiful beyond imagination, but there was something in his eyes which bespoke of destruction – a ruthless determination to destroy everything it did not find pleasing. And such men, I decide it is better to stay far away from. My mind revolts at the idea that despite his unforgivable behaviour, I must treat him like an honoured guest. But I know that at least for now, I must keep silent.

Nearly up the stairs, I take one last glance at the grand hall. Prince Draco's eyes meet mine instantly, even as he has Celine on his arm. Has he been looking me at the entire time? I wonder, as I run up the last few stairs, glad to be away from his piercing gaze. It makes little sense to me. Why would he be interested in me? Celine is the beautifully made up one, the one that knows the art of pleasing men and enjoys it. I, on the other hand, detest anything that involves pleasing conceited males. Especially men like him.

As Harriet removes my clothes and dresses me for bed, my mind wanders back to Harry's story of Prince Draco and his horse. _He killed it Hermione, even though he didn't have to. _My hands suddenly feel cold as I realize exactly why the Prince is after me. He wants to punish me, because I inconvenienced him, just as the horse had. With these unpleasant thoughts, I drift into a restless slumber filled with dreams of piercing grey eyes and dark shadowy halls.

* * *

"Hermione, wake up! We are to go down for luncheon in a quarter hour" Celine's voice penetrates my shadowy slumber.

"I've taken out a dress for you; I think it'll suit you. Father told me to say he was very pleased with your behaviour last night. Even Draco commented on how pleasing you were."

I feel like a bucket of cold water has been thrown over me.

"Why were you discussing me with the Prince" I say, as nonchalantly as I can manage.

"Oh, we weren't, he enquired out of politeness why you were leaving early, and I suppose he said that because he had to say something nice about you, didn't he?"

I very much doubt that was why he said it, but I keep that little observation to myself.

"Oh Hermione, he's the perfect gentleman. You should have seen how attentive he was to me last night, all the other girls were clamouring to get his attention, but he seemed to have eyes only for me." She sighed.

I shift around the bed uncomfortably. Why did I feel like I was going behind my sister's back? But I knew what telling her would achieve – another reprimand from father, and I couldn't bear to see his disappointed face gazing at me again. No. This was the only way.

"Oh and he's requested a private audience with me today after the luncheon, I think he must be falling in love with me already. Oh sister, I can't wait to be his Queen." Celine went on, oblivious to my obvious discomfort with the topic. I felt pity for my sister, her naïve notions of marriage to the Prince would be cast away soon enough.

"I'm very happy for you" I manage, not knowing what else to say.

"Thank you sister, I know you must be jealous that I am to have him and not you, but worry not father will find you a suitable man as well." I can barely contain my revulsion at the idea of having to wed him.

"Celine, I am sure the Prince suits you well, but he is not for me, so worry not of any injury done to me."

Celine narrows her eyes, giving me a sympathetic look.

"As you say, sister, meet me at the staircase soon as you are dressed."

Harriet helps me put on the gown my sister has chosen for me. It is a deep shade of green, adorned with tiny emeralds at its sleeve. Wearing such a dress to luncheon would normally be considered a waste, but in the presence of the King, it was necessary to look our very best. Like horses preparing to be sold, I think sardonically. My hearts crumples up with unease as I think of facing Prince Draco again, but he must have tired from his little game, I reassure myself, especially as he is to marry my sister.

Soon I am gliding down the staircase, approaching the inner hall where a feast like I have never seen is set before us.

"If you wouldn't mind, could I steal your sister for a moment?" Harry's smooth voice says from behind.

"Of course"

My heart calms down as I slip my hands into Harry's strong arms.

"You look beautiful"

"Don't I always?" I say with a large smirk on my face. Harry smiles broadly and it occurs to me then just how different a smile it is from Prince Draco's - Warm, loving and cheerful. I decide I like it when Harry smiles at me like that, Celine says he never smiles at other girls the same way, and I realize I am glad he doesn't.

"Beware, the Pompous Prince approaches." Harry whispers and my happy thoughts drain away instantly.

"How lovely you look Princess, between you and your sister, I cannot decide who is more charming." He drawls, as his eyes rest upon my face. Again, he kisses me hand, and I cannot stop myself from shivering as I pull it back quickly.

"Thank you my lord, I trust you are enjoying your stay here." I force myself to say calmly.

"Yes, very much" His gaze lingers on Harry, and then upon my arms, closely entwined with his. For an instant, I feel as if he is about to snatch me away, but I know the notion is absurd, because I am of no interest to him.

"If you would excuse me, I am to escort your sister to lunch" I nod mutely, glad as his dark shadow leaves our presence.

"Can't stand the fellow, can you?" Harry whispers.

I think about telling him about what happened last night. But I know Harry's temper and I fear he will do something rash.

"Something wound up his arse, isn't there?" I say in the softest tone I can manage. Harry throws back his head in laughter.

"You know, you really are something, Hermione of Emmeria"

A warm feeling spreads in my stomach as I continue to banter with Harry. Everything with him is so uncomplicated, devoid of any effort.

As we take our places at the feast, I notice Prince Draco engaged in deep conversation with Lady Sybil - A rich widow who was known as much for her beauty as she was for her willingness to share it with young suitors. Her barely concealed bosom is displayed at its fullest advantage, inches away from the Prince.

I feel anger course through me as I think of Celine's proclamations of love for the prince. What a fool she will look, if he takes a lover in full sight of the court. But the anger is short-lived, for soon he is back to Celine, seemingly hanging onto her every word. But I watch him exchange a look with Lady Sybil, and I know that their conversation will likely continue elsewhere. In disgust, I turn away and enter into a conversation with Harry about the latest exploits of Sir Gildroy Lockhart, our resident Casanova.

With our bellies full and our appetites whetted, I make a move to get up. But my father signals me to sit down. I look frantically at Prince Draco, who looks straight into my eyes with a look that says – we're not done yet. Has he told Father I insulted him last night? I wonder, as my mind desperately tries to come up for excuses to give. But my panic is unwarranted, as I hear the clinking of glasses, signaling the making of a toast.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to announce the betrothal of the Prince of the Dragon Isles, Draconius Malfoy, to the Princess of Emmeria, Celine Granger." King Lucius announces, and I instinctively turn around to gaze at both of them. Celine revels in the announcement, her face glowing with joy but it is Draco's smile that unnerves me, for it is the same cruel smile he gave me before trapping me to the wall - a smile that promised retribution.


	4. The Midnight Tryst

Three days had passed hence the announcement of Celine's engagement to Prince Draco but to me it felt like a fortnight. The days were a blur of feasts, jousts and picnics. Mother was determined to impress our guests, and nobody daren't came in her way. I had not ridden for an entire week and my hands ached to touch Snow's pearly white fur. I hated being stuck indoors, cosseted in silk gowns and shiny gems.

_Dear Lord, let the King and his wretched son be gone soon. _It was a silent prayer, one that I said everyday as a way of venting my frustration at being trapped indoors. I knew I was being selfish, but it was just so difficult to be happy for Celine. She went on day after day about her grand prospects and my decided lack of them, coupled with a few sympathetic words about how I would just have to settle with a _common lord. _Usually her jibes went unnoticed (a fact she greatly resented) but with only her as company, they had begun to fasten themselves on my nerves.

The only silver lining in this dismal situation was that Prince Draco had completely lost interest in me. It was just as I predicted, he had wanted to humiliate me – and on doing so, had backed away. _The cat had eaten the mouse, _I thought darkly, wishing very much I could somehow gain avenge myself, but knowing that it was perhaps better not to play with fire, especially when my family was involved.

Ah, if only I could meet Harry for a few hours a day, this imprisonment would not be so grim. But, it seemed as if the Gods had truly forsaken for me, for soon after the betrothal, Harry was commanded to ride to our neighbouring kingdom of Vayloth for official business.

And here I am, comfortably snuggled in my delicately made bed leading a perfectly mundane existence. How I hate being a girl! Having been tossing in my bed for the past quarter hour, I finally roll out, knowing that tonight sleep is not my friend. As I wrap a thin shawl around my shoulders, the clacking of hooves catches my attention and I walk towards the window. _Who would be out in the stable so late at night? _

A tangled mess of black hair catches my eye and my heart leaps with joy. _Harry's back! _I instantly slip on my night shoes and head towards the door. As I turn the handle quietly inwards, an unpleasant thought enters my head. _What if Father finds out? _He would be _furious. A Princess sneaking out of her room to meet a knight isn't exactly courtly conduct,_ even if the knight in question is her dearest friend.

I glance back at my silken bed covers and contemplate returning to their warmth – but meeting Harry Is still by far the more appealing choice. My mind made, I quietly shut the door to the hall and make my way down the South passage. Careful not to make any noise, I tread softly on the wooden floors. Open reaching the staircase, the growing thrill of a new adventure runs through me, and I quietly begin walking down the stairs.

"ZZZZZZZZnnnZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

I turn back in horror, expecting a palace guard to seize me, but all I see below me are two sleeping soldiers. Two very loud, snoring soldiers.

_Oh drat, how could I forget? Father had stationed two guards on the South Staircase to ensure no harm came to the King. Now, how do I get around them? _

I peer over to the North Staircase, hoping with all my heart there be no obstacles there. I spot a lone soldier, deep in sleep, sitting right at the end of the stairwell. My heart soars. _When's there's a will, there's a way. Oh Father, that was a dangerous thing to teach me. _

I quietly make my way back upstairs and head towards the North passage. Upon reaching the stairwell, I begin my slow descent when a deep baritone voice causes my heart to freeze in terror.

"And what exactly do you propose to do?"

I swivel my head around, expecting to see the Devil Prince's silver grey eyes. But there is no one. My terror slowly fades as I realize the voices are coming from the King's chamber.

"For God sake Draco you are betrothed to Celine now! You must do your duty."

My interest heightens at the mention of Celine's name and I make my way towards the royal chambers.

"Do not forget Draco, you are not yet King, just a boy"

I inch closer to the door, straining to hear what Draco is saying. The door is slightly ajar, and a dull light streams through the door, partially lightening the darkened corridor. I take care to stay away from it, instead pushing myself on the wall right opposite the door.

"You have made it perfectly clear what my duty is Father, but it can be served without me marrying Celine."

My heart plummets at his words. What does he mean?

"Don't be a fool Draco, we need this alliance, I won't have you spoil it because you've taken fancy to another."

"Father, I hope you know me better than to suggest I'm making this decision out of some ill-conceived notion of love. Celine is simply not suitable to be my queen. She is vapid, vain and foolish. The courtiers in the Dragon Isles would eat her alive."

My throat constricts with anger. The Selfish Bastard, how dare he talk about my sister like she was a mere plaything?

"Be that as it may, we need the girl. As soon as she bears you an heir, she can be shipped off to a nearby kingdom and you can continue your pleasures uninterrupted."

"Father, come now, a King that deposes of his wife so publicly, not good for public opinion is it? It hasn't particularly benefited your image has it?"

A loud oath erupts from the King's lips as I hear him growl his son's name. "Learn your place boy."

"I am well aware of my place father. I say again, I will not marry her. I have found another much better suited for the position and she too will gain us an alliance."

"YOU ARE A FOOL DRACO!"

I scurry back towards the end of the passage, as I hear the thud of objects being thrown against the wall. A moment later, I see a furious figure leaving the bedchamber, and the slam of a door. My mind is in turmoil. Who is the Prince going to marry? The answer strikes me like a bolt of lightning - Ginny Weasley.

The prince had stayed at their kingdom for a fortnight and the Weasleys had been desperate for the alliance – he must have fallen in love with her. I feel a silent rage building in my belly, how dare he humiliate my family in such a manner? By deposing of my sister after such a public announcement, not only would he break her heart, he would make her an object of ridicule.

I have to tell Harry, is the only thought that registers in my mind. I wait for a few minutes, my heart thudding treacherously, giving me away in the darkness. Then, everything falls absolutely silent and I know this is my chance. Lightly tiptoeing across the hall, I cross the North Corridor back towards the stair case. I heave a sigh of relief as I reach the staircase.

The soldiers are still sleeping. The coast is clear. Here's my chance.

"Where do you think you're going little one" a voice whispers in the darkness and I know there is no getting away this time.

A familiar hand grips itself around me and pulls me back into the corridor. My heart is thudding so loudly against my chest I fear it will burst.

"Now, now what have we here?" As my eyes adjust to the darkness, I notice the Prince is in his night clothes; A thin white garment that barely masks the strong contours of his muscular chest – it makes me all the more aware of my own state of undress. My shawl lies crumpled on the ground and the only thing that stands between me and the Prince is a lacy underdress.

"Release me at once" I growl.

"Not until you tell me where you were going, little princess" His eyes gleam like crystals in the dark and I know he is enjoying his little game.

"I was hungry, I was going to take some food from the kitchens." I say, not meeting his eye.

"Why not send a servant then?"

"I prefer not to wake my servants for such trivial matters. Now if you'll excuse me" I push against him, but he is an iron wall.

"Do correct me if I'm wrong Princess but doesn't your cook lock the doors to the cellars to prevent theft of food?" he says, completely ignoring my attempt to get away.

_How did he know? _

"I was going to awaken her"

"But, I thought you were against waking servants for trivial matters?" his hands weave themselves in my hair and I am pushed further into the wall, closer to his body.

My cheeks turn red and I am thankful for the darkness.

"Either way, it is none of your concern"

"Oh, but it is" he drawls, and in one swift motion unclasps the pin holding my hair, sending it cascading down my back.

"What is the meaning of this?" I struggle harder, fear overtaking my senses.

"Tell me where you were going to go and I shall release you" I watch in horror as his hands start tracing themselves down my neck. "Or, princess we can stay here all night, I can assure you, it would be my pleasure."

"You perverse clout! You are engaged to my sister, how dare you touch me?" I say, my teeth gritted.

For a moment, I think he will strike me. His hands freeze on my neck and his eyes cloud over with fury. But the moment is gone so soon, I almost think I imagined it.

"Engaged, darling, not married" he purrs.

"And I do dare" with that he thrusts his tongue in my mouth and I am so shocked I cannot respond. I struggle vehemently, as he deepens the kiss, willing me to return it. But shock is soon replaced by anger and I bit down hard on his tongue.

I hear him growl as he pulls himself back in pain. Momentarily distracted, I push hard against him and manage to get out of his grip. But he is too quick for me, and a moment later I am again trapped against his furious gaze.

"You shouldn't have done that little one" he says silkily.

A second later, his mouth is upon my neck. I feel his lips sucking the tender spot on my nape, bruising my skin. I thrash harder to get free, but it simply spurs him on. Tears fill my eyes as I feel a bruise forming on my neck. The more I push, the harder he sucks. Eventually, I give up, the feeling of his mouth upon me too painful to bear.

"Good little one"

His mouth curves into a cruel smile as he releases my neck.

"You were going to meet your precious little knave weren't you? He's coming back tonight is he not?"

I say nothing, glaring into the dark, looking away from him. He pretends not to notice.

"He's not good enough for you, you know." His lips brush softly against mine.

"You need a real man, someone that can handle you" he invades my mouth again, and I clench my jaw ready to bite. His hands press down painfully on the newly formed bruise as his tongue explores my mouth. The implication is clear: if I resist he'll hurt me again.

My body goes slack, as I accept the inevitable. But he is not satisfied with compliance. He forces me to respond as he deepens the kiss, pushing me harder against the wall, my bosom pressed into his chest.

Finally he releases my mouth and I sag against him. The shock of what has just happened mercifully evades me and I focus on only one thing – getting back to my room. I cannot bear to look at him – the man my sister is to marry.

"Next time you decide to go on a midnight tryst with your lover, little one, remember this"

I nod mutely, desperate to get away. His grip slackens on my arms and I need no other invitation. Gathering my shawl from the ground, I run towards my room, uncaring of waking anyone up.

I shut my door firmly, bolting it tightly. Sitting on my bed, I let loose the tears I did not want that heartless wretch to see. I sob in hate, in anger and in fear. I feel hate like I have never felt before, hate so powerful it makes me want to scream. But it is not only him I hate – but I too, for being so weak, for letting him use me so. How would Celine feel if she knew what her shining Prince had done? I would have to tell her. He was going to break her heart regardless and it would be easier coming from me. Exhausted from crying, I resolve to tell father first thing in the morning, I know he would not stand for the violation of his daughter in her own home. With that thought, I drift into a disturbed slumber.

* * *

"Kiss me again sweetheart"

"NO! Get away from me!" I wake up screaming, visions of a golden haired man fresh in my mind.

"Are you fine missus?" Harriet's worried face comes into view. Sweating profusely, I feel anything but fine, but I nod my head.

"Just a bad dream. I'll dress myself today Harriet, thank you very much" She nods, leaving the room quickly, used to my unusual requests. I roll out of bed with a nagging pain in my neck. The events of last night come flooding back to me, and I cringe as I notice the purplish blue mark on my neck. It makes me think of something Celine once told me.

"Men have ways of marking women as theirs Hermione. Once they mark you, they consider you theirs for life."

I had scoffed at the idea of being marked then, but now it made more sense. Except, I knew Draco Malfoy was simply taking his perverse pleasure with me, he would marry Ginny Weasley and boast about how he had disgraced both the Granger Sisters.

That filthy lout – I would not let him.

Not bothering to make my hair, I sweep out of my room, determined to find father and tell him the truth. Upon reaching the grand hall, I look around for father, but spot only the King talking in hushed tones to his advisor.

Something is wrong. The table isn't laid out with the elaborate feasts that usually adorn it and mother is nowhere to be seen. Curtly bowing to the king, I make my way back upstairs towards my parent's chambers.

"We have no choice Jean!"

"But surely Wendell there must be another way" I hear my mother pleading.

I walk inside, not bothering to knock. "What's the matter father?"

My heart creases with worry as I see his pale face knotted in tension.

"We are at War Hermione. The Ravenclaws of Eliad and the Hufflepuff clan of Elderon have both rebelled against the King. The fate of our kingdom is now in the hands of our new war Commander – Prince Draco Malfoy."


	5. The Price Of War

Hey guys! So I just wanted to give everyone a little background information on the set up of the kingdoms in case they're confused.

The Gryffindor clan are rulers in the kingdoms of Emmeria (Grangers) and Vayloth (Weasleys)

The Slytherins rule over the Dragon Isles (Malfoys)

The Ravenclaws rule over Eliad (The Lovegoods)

The Hufflepuff clan rules over Elderon (Diggorys)

The Slytherins are essentially at the head of the kingdom because they hold central power over the rest of the clans, who all are responsible for partial self-governance.

Hope that simplifies things! Again thank you to everyone that reviewed!

DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND THE SONG IS FROM LORD OF THE RINGS.

* * *

The war bells ring in the distance as I look upon our army gathering in the courtyard. The Red Lions as they were called were touted to be the most fearsome army in all the kingdoms, perhaps even more dangerous than the silver snakes of the Dragon Isles. It wasn't just that they were good fighters – they were also fiercely loyal to my father. Men who would lay die down their lives for him.

My heart clenches as I catch a glimpse of a soldier with jet black hair. There had been no time to say good-byes. The attack on Vayloth by Eliad and Elderon had taken everyone by surprise. No one had anticipated the depth of treachery of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. I still found myself stunned by it; the kingdoms had lived peacefully for centuries, with occasional internal uprisings that were quickly suppressed. But, an out and out rebellion against the King – it was unheard of. Father had still been reluctant to wage war against his former allies, preferring to hold peace talks instead. But, King Lucius had been adamant that we attack back. And so began the bloodiest war we had ever witnessed. It had been only 2 months and half our legion had been lost. The other side had sustained equal losses and so we were at a standstill – tearing at each other's throats till one bled to death.

I ached to go fight alongside Harry and Father, anything to get away from the dreary gloom that had descended upon the castle with their departure. The only bright spot in this entire dismal war was that Prince Draco was no longer a resident of our castle. My skin still quivered at the thought of him, the bruise he had left had healed but not the internal damage he had inflicted with it. I found myself jumping whenever someone touched me from behind, my heart racing if I saw a shadow in the dark. I knew it was ridiculous, Hermione Granger – the Rebel, scared of a mere Prince. But that was just it, he wasn't merely a silly Prince – he was dangerous.

With the chaos that the war had wrought, I had had no time to recount my encounter with the Prince. I had seriously considered telling mother, but knew that it would only add to her burdens. I simply wrote it off as an act of arrogance, one made to make the other person feel weak. I could find no other logical reason for his behavior, and though I wanted still to punish him, I knew my woes were nothing compared to those of the kingdom. He now had no choice but to marry Celine, I thought with a kind of grim satisfaction. The pompous prick would risk losing the support of Emmeria if he cast her of in so public a manner, for even if the people did not love her they expected her to be treated with respect.

"Hermione, are you ready yet? We are to leave for the village immediately!"

Oh bother, today is the day we go and join the village maidens in prayer for those at war. It was a weekly ritual, a way of calming down the villagers nerves and spreading solidarity. It's not that I minded the prayer; I simply detested the elaborate rituals associated with it. It felt somehow wrong to be decked out in finery while the village maidens cried for their men dressed in rags.

"How does my gown look?" Celine sweeps in. I force myself not to roll my eyes.

"Celine, I highly doubt the villagers will be noticing what we are wearing."

"Oh Hermione, why must you be so dreadfully depressing all the time? I received a letter from Draco last night saying we have the upper hand, the soldiers will soon defeat those villains and we will all be happy again!"

"Celine, you know it's not as simple as that do you not? Thousands of men will die, many will lose their limbs, most families will not be happy for a long time now." I try to keep my tone of disapproval in check, knowing that arguing with her is of no benefit.

"Be that as it may, when the war ends, the realm will be graced with a new King and Queen and together we will never let there be another war."

Her eyes take on a dreamy look and I turn my face away in disgust, how can she think of such things when father is away fighting a war? Instead of dampening Celine's enthusiasm about her upcoming marriage, the war had just deepened it. She was now obsessed with the idea of becoming Queen, of wearing gowns made of gold and having golden haired children that would also rule. Any mention of it was enough to send me running to a chamber pot.

"Yes, let's go now, shall we?"

As we enter the courtyard, a carriage awaits us, drawn by a pair of handsome steeds. I ache to ride one to the village myself, but I know mother would never allow it.

"I'm glad you girls are looking well, the villagers need their spirits to be uplifted in these dark times." I smile at Mother, always so wise, so strong, even under the duress of war.

The ride to the village is a short one. On our way, deserted fields and ruined crops meet my eyes. War is everywhere. Celine's inane chatter for once eases my nerves, especially when we exit the carriage to enter the church. Dozens of young women look up at us, their eyes heavy with sorry and their hands raw with exertion. No men meant women now had to work on the fields as well as at home. I am suddenly conscious of my silk gloves and velvet gown – reminders of what these women will never have. Celine however revels in the attention, proudly nodding her golden head as we make our way to the front.

However, soon all things separating us and these poor women are forgotten as we begin to sing for the men. We begin with war chants, urging the men to come back victorious, however as the evening grows late the songs become soft melodies of sorrow. The vicar's wife signals the end of the evening by coming forward to sing one last hymn. I close my eyes as the soft melody overwhelms my mind. Running through the fields, riding Snow, clutching father tightly when he nearly broke his back in a joust, running my hands through Harry's dark locks….

_Home is behind_

_The World ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow _

_To the edge of the night_

_Until the stars are all aligned_

_Mist and shadow_

_Cloud and Shade_

_All shall fade_

_All shall fade_

BANG.

I open my eyes as I hear a loud bang on the church door. The noise of men shouting and horses agitating puts me on full alert. Has our army been defeated? Who else would come banging on church doors?

Celine tenses next to me, tears rolling down her cheeks. The women in the church start scrambling towards us, panic overtaking the crowd. I stand straight; knowing to panic is to give those on the other side of the door a weapon.

As the doors are thrown upon, a group of men march in. Soaked in rain, they look wild, ready to attack. I look frantically for a weapon to depend the others with but find nothing.

"Princess do not fear, it is only I" a silky voice drawls. I squint my eyes to see through the rain drenched cloaks and spot a flash of golden hair.

Celine, all dignity forgotten, rushes towards the velvety voice, exclaiming with joy, "My Draco! I knew you would soon return to me!"

The women visibly relax upon seeing this and begin to return to their places.

"What a surprise Prince Malfoy, has the war come to a close then?" I hear the reprimand in Mother's voice. She does not like surprises.

"Ah nearly, my lady, only a few legions left to suppress and we shall emerge victorious." His voice however is devoid of emotion. Shouldn't he be celebrating?

"My Beautiful fiancée, how radiant you look" he says in a bored tone as Celine approaches. Oblivious to his disinterest, she gazes at him worshipfully.

"Oh Draco, I am so glad you are unharmed, you cannot imagine how I spent my time without you." Planning your wedding and embroidering new gowns, I want to shout. I know I am being unkind, but I cannot stand the pathetic sight of her salivating away for him while he treats her with so little regard.

"What of Father?" I swore I would never talk to him, but my urgency for news is greater.

His gaze sweeps over me, coldly assessing me as if I were a showpiece on display. "He is safe for now, he will return home soon." Besides me, I feel Mother slacken, all her tension dissipating. My heart too warms with joy as I hear the people cheer Father's name.

Draco's jaw tightens as he hears the chants and for a second, I see a glint of fury in his eyes. But the moment passes so soon, it is almost as if I imagined it, for a second later he is hand in hands with Celine, guiding her to the door.

"Mother, why did they not wait for us at the Castle?" the question nags at me.

"I was thinking the same thing child, perhaps they thought it was unsafe for us to come to the village. There are known supporters of the traitors in some of our villages." Her answer soothes my raging mind. _You always go looking for trouble when there is none, _Harry had said that to me once and I couldn't agree with him more. Mother's answer makes perfect sense and I know my nerves are not on edge because of the Prince's entrance but the Prince himself.

_That Insufferable Clout, how I wish I could punch that self-satisfied smirk of his face. _

Trailing behind mother, I bid farewell to the village maidens who buzz excitedly with this latest piece of news.

"Celine should not have rushed of in such an undignified manner." Mother whispers as we make our way to the market square where the Prince and his men stand. I silently nod my head in agreement as I see her giggling at some comment made by the Prince.

As handsome as ever, the Prince stands with his black horse in the moonlight, his golden hair shining in the dark. The devil and his horse.

"How lovely to see all you ladies again" he says as he sees us approaching. He politely kisses my mother's hand and then turns towards me. I cringe as his hand touches mine, but I know to wrestle it away would only lead to questions that I cannot answer.

"Ladies, I'm afraid your carriage has been sent back to the castle to fetch a few of our men in Vayloth. As of now, I can only offer my humble curricle to get you back. It is much smaller than what you arrived in and only seats two, so I am afraid one of you will have to ride with me at the back of my horse."

My hands freeze at my sides.

"I'm sure Celine would be delighted to." I blurt out.

"Oh yes, that would be just lovely" she reaffirms. The knots in my stomach ease slightly. I start making my way towards the curricle but Mother's hand grasps mine.

"Celine is terrified of horses, Hermione. She can't possibly ride all the way to the castle on one, especially a horse such as that, no you must go with the Prince."

"Oh Mother Please!"

"No. Hermione will go and that is that." With these words my fate is sealed. I want to punch the smirk of his face as he readily agrees with Mother and helps them both onto the curricle. And with a swish, they are gone, leaving me alone with the man who for so many nights has haunted my dreams.

"So, little bird, here we are again." He inches closer towards me, and even in the darkness, I see the feral gleam in his eyes.

I ignore him and proceed to climb onto the horse. In an instant, I am yanked down from the saddle into his arms.

"What, no greeting for your beloved Prince?"

I struggle harder, my heart beating frantically as I push against him for release. Not again, I won't let it happen again.

"Is this any way to treat your Prince, little one?"

"I am NOT your little one do you understand!" I spit out, frustrated at my lack of strength.

His lips curve into a soft smile. "That's what I like about you Hermione, that fire within you, it's what draws me to you."

"YOU ARE ENGAGED TO MARRY MY SISTER" I say almost shouting, sick of his twisted games.

"Ah yes, always the mention of your elder sister to ruin the moment" His jaw clenches in anger as his lips descend upon mine, smothering my mouth in a fury of possession.

"No!" I fight wildly against him, unwilling to be a passive victim again. But there is no escape, as his iron grip holds me tighter, constricting my breath when I struggle too hard.

"Don't scream Princess, do you want the villagers to see you like this?" he whispers softly into my ear. Oh god, we are still in the market square, the villagers will be coming out of the church any moment. I shake my head, unable to form any coherent words.

I let him kiss me again, his tongue probing deep into my mouth. I close my eyes, forcing myself to keep my mind blank.

"There, now that wasn't so bad now was it little one?"

I look ahead in stony silence as he ends the kiss and deposits me on his horse.

"When will you learn Hermione? You can't fight me" He whispers, as he climbs up behind me, taking the reins in hand and forcing me closer to his body. His breathe is inches away from my face and I flinch, trying desperately to move away from him.

He laughs and it is a deep velvety echo that makes the hairs on my skin stand up. Without a word, he spurs on the horse and we are riding away fast as the wind. As the night air enters my lungs, I force myself to remain calm. Screaming and shouting would get me nowhere with this madman, all I could do was wait until we were safely ensconced in the castle, and there I would tell mother the truth about the man who was to wed her daughter.

_An Immoral Lout with no sense of propriety. _

The ride seems to stretch on forever and I notice the Prince's grip on my waist getting tighter and tighter as we near the castle. I want to smack his hand away from me, but know that it will only lead to further harassment.

_But you will pay later, I fume._

As we reach the palace courtyard, I notice that mother and Celine have already entered the castle. Jumping of the horse as soon as the Prince brings it to a halt, I make a mad dash for the door unwilling to be alone in his presence for a moment longer. Behind me I hear a soft chuckle.

_I'm not scared of you, you bastard. Just smarter than the other wretches you play these games with, I ache to scream out._

I run into the hall, the wind gathering in my skirts as I try to locate Mother. A sea of men in green cloaks greet me instead. I pause in confusion, were we under attack? What were all these men doing inside the castle?

"Hermione, there you are!" Celine's shrill voice brings me to a stop.

"What took you both so long?" she looks at me with a suspicious glance.

"Er.. Umm. The horse took lame on the way." I hope my eyes do not betray my pathetic attempt at a lie.

"Oh well, mother wants you to go to your bedchambers immediately. She says there are too many unsupervised men roaming around for her liking." At this she giggles, "Not like you'd be interested in them anyway, the only boy I've ever seen you look at is Harry."

"Harry Potter?"

A chill creeps down my spine.

"Draco! My love, I was wondering where you'd wandered off, yes Harry potter! My sister's young love." Her emphasis on love makes me cringe, followed by another overwhelming sensation – anger. How dare she so freely discussing mine and Harry's friendship in front of _him?_

"Oh really, and what does your father have to say about that?" He drawls.

"He…" Celine's voice cuts me off. "Oh father doesn't really mind, he is a knight after all, a lowly one but a knight just as well."

I feel a sting of indignation at her characterization of Harry. He was everything her prince would never be – loyal, brave, sensitive, loving.

"I hear mother calling my name, I must go upstairs." I say, cutting the conversation short. I see a dangerous glint in the Prince eye's and quicken my pace.

_This has to stop now. He cannot continue to harass me so easily. _

I strengthen my resolve to find mother and tell her of the Prince's amorous advances, whatever be the cost. I know Celine will be heart broken and probably blame me, but it is for her benefit, for if he behaves so freely with me what of his conduct towards other ladies?

I scurry down the darkened halls making my way to mother's chambers. Inside, I see a soft light emanating from the door and I know she is awake.

"Mother may I come in?" I prop the door slightly open.

She sits at the corner of the bed, braiding her hair meticulously. Unlike other ladies, mother had always preferred to do it herself. I had tried copying her, but had ended up looking – in mother's words, like medusa herself.

"I need to talk to you about something Mother."

She nods her head but her eyes seem unfocused.

"Hermione, something is wrong" she says abruptly.

I feel a cloud of unease well up in my stomach. Mother never tells me her problems. All mention of Draco forgotten, I sweep to her side and sit by the bed.

"What is it Mother? What's wrong?"

She pauses for a moment, as if weighing the benefits of disclosure. They must have won out for a minute later she starts, "Hermione, have you noticed how there are scarcely any of our men around the castle?"

I nod slowly, "Yes, Mother, I noticed that, but as Prince Draco said, they are all still fighting to bring the war to an end."

"Yes, but If the war is truly coming to an end, why is the Prince here with his soldiers and not in the Dragon Isles celebrating his victory?"

I shake my head confused. "Mother, what are you saying?"

"Darling, I..." she cuts off abruptly.

"Mother tell me what it is that's bothering you"

"Nothing darling, I'm just ill with exhaustion and worry. Here now, do me a favour; write to General Sirius and inform him that the Prince is in the castle with his men. When shall we be expecting his arrival?" With a peck on my head, she sends me of towards the high tower.

I feel a sense of apprehension building up in my stomach as I make my way towards the high tower. It is a rare occasion when Mother displays weakness, and in all my years I have only seen her break down once – upon the death of her sister Lily.

_Her husband is at war silly, I remind myself; of course she will be worried._

Making my way to the tower, I quickly finish the letter and dispatch it immediately with a servant. As I start walking towards my bedchamber, I begin to feel the weight of exhaustion bear down on me, making my toes feel like lead. Yawning, I quicken my pace, thinking longingly of my feathered pillows.

"You fool! He almost got away; if not for my men we would have had a riot on our hands." A strong masculine voice shrieks from across the hallway. I look towards the northern hall and know immediately the voice is coming from the King's chambers. I hesitate, torn between my silky sheets and satisfying my curiosity.

_And where did your curiosity land you last time? In the Prince's devious clutches._

The clicking sound of the door shutting makes my decision for me. It is my palace; I deserve to know exactly what's going on.

Quietly I creep across the hall and press my ear to the door. I can make the voices out clearly – The Prince, General Snape and Sir. Crabbe.

"Keep your voice down Severus." I can recognize that drawl anywhere.

"Crabbe may be as stupid as he looks, but upon recognizing his mistake, he personally went to find the boy to make sure the message was not delivered."

I strain my ears closer to the door.

"Why the need for the guise my lord? Why are we being civil to a traitor's family?"

My hearts almost stops beating. Traitor? Who?

"I have my reasons Severus. And worry not, the guise is only for tonight, tomorrow we take the castle." I hear Crabbe snicker and my head starts to spin.

"And Snape make sure no one touches her. If any of the men so much as bruise her skin, I will flay them and their families to death."

"My lord if I may, would it be advisable to go ahead with marrying a traitor's daughter?"

I hear a soft laugh. "Always the diplomat Severus, it is the best solution to keep Emmeria under our control. The people will have no choice but to submit if their princess is married to me."

"What if she refuses to submit to you eh, she's a feisty one" I hear Crabbe ask.

I can almost visualize the cruel smirk. "She will have no choice."

I am clutching my hands so tightly my nails dig painfully into my skin. So that was their plan? Brand father a traitor and force Celine into marriage to secure the kingdom? I almost retch at the door. I had known the prince was despicable but that he was capable of such treachery I had never imagined.

_I must tell Mother immediately, _is the only coherent thought that forms in my mind.

I quietly tiptoe back to my chambers and then rush to Mothers'. I knock softly on the door, terrified the Prince will hear me.

"Mother, open the door, its urgent!" I whisper

To my surprise, the door unlatches immediately. Slumber has not touched her yet. I yearn to soothe her haggard face but I know there is little time.

"Mother, I overheard the Prince's conversation, he is planning on taking the castle tomorrow by falsely branding father a traitor. He will force Celine to marry him to cement his position. We need to leave now!" The words just spill out of my mouth and I fear Mother has not understood me for she gives me a blank look.

"Hermione, are you absolutely sure that's what you heard?" she repeats slowly. I nod my head frantically and am relieved to see a familiar sharpness in her eyes. She doesn't hesitate a minute.

"Listen carefully, there's a private passage connecting this room to the cellars. I will go fetch Celine from her room and we will all quietly exit from there. Do you understand Hermione? While I am gone, I want you to gather anything of value that we can take with us." I nod quickly, a thin sliver of fear settling over me as I watch her exit the room.

I frantically gather her jewels, tying them together in a silken pillow cover. I manage to make a small bag of fruits, jewels and a spare pair of clothes. My heart thuds loudly with every passing moment. Where are they?

Finally I hear the patter of footsteps and my heart eases its rapid beat. They're here, thank the lord. I make my way towards the door, preparing to slide open the latch when a scuffle of activity makes my hand freeze. I hear a muffled scream and a girl's cry – Celine and then there is silence.

I stand still, frozen into inaction. Then I hear another shout and this time I can make out exactly what it says, "Hermione run!"

I stop thinking, fear becoming my adrenaline. I rush to the tiny door hidden behind the dresser and squeeze myself in, pushing myself forward in the darkness. The passageway is tiny but just big enough to accommodate me. I propel myself forward with my legs, uncaring of the darkness or those within it.

_I need to get help. _It is a mantra I keep repeating to myself to ensure my mind doesn't shut down and the tears threatening to fall stay in check.

Finally I reach a dusty door, so heavily covered in cobwebs it is hard to see where the knob is. Upon opening it, I feel a dank breeze upon me – the cellar. I try to adjust my eyes to the dim light, grappling my way by holding onto the barrels beside me.

A few minutes later, I spot the door connecting the cellar to the kitchen – the place I used to escape from for my daily rides; it would be my salvation again. I make my way towards the door ready to open the latch when a sudden movement on the other side causes me to freeze.

There is someone on the other side of the door.

My heart dips. Who is it? I search around frantically for another exit but am greeted only by dim lights and dark barrels. Another quick movement on the other side of the door makes me retrace my footsteps back to the tiny passageway.

A second later, the door is thrown open and I fall to the ground, hidden beside a large crate of wine.

"Where do you think you're going little one?" a soft voice whispers in the dark. I feel terror like I have never felt before. It clogs my body, making any movement impossible.

"Did you really think you were going to run away so easily little bird?" I hear footsteps approaching.

_CONCENTRATE HERMIONE! YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE._

I force myself to drown out the Prince's velvety voice, instead looking desperately for another escape route. My eyes alight upon a ladder at the end of the room; at the top of it was a Trapdoor!

"Hermione, you know I'm going to find you eventually, the longer you take to give yourself up the angrier I will get."

It was now or never. Kicking the barrels besides me in the Prince's direction, I run towards the ladder, clinging onto it for dear life and soon enough I am at the trap door. I shove against it but it doesn't budge.

"You little Vixen, you'll suffer for this" I hear Draco swear in the background.

Fear mixed with adrenaline, I push with all my might at the door which crashes open. I crawl out into the courtyard, banging the door shut and running towards the main gate.

_Just find a horse and your free Hermione. _

I run towards the stable, frantically untying Snow and leaping on top of her. The taste of freedom is in my mouth as I yank at her reins. She jumps in anticipation just as an iron hand grips itself around my ankle.

Yank.

I am thrown to the ground. I struggle hysterically but his heavy body presses down upon mine, his hands everywhere. "Now, little Princess, there is no escape and I will show you who you really belong to."

* * *

Okay, so I'm just going to answer everyone's queries here!

Vaneesa85: Haha just wait and watch ;)

Lia163: Right now, I am definitely planning on finishing the story so don't worry!

Cullen's pet: Thank you for reviewing every chapter!

Syfm7: I Hope the little note in the beginning helps clear your confusion! If not you can always message and ask again.

To everyone else that reviewed the story, thank you so much! It really means a lot. Hope you guys like where I'm going with the story and I made it a little bit longer this time for you guys ;) Enjoy!


	6. A Deal with the Devil

Hey guys! Sorry you had to wait so long for an update but have been really busy so hardly had any time to finish the chapter and put it up. Anyway hope you enjoy it! And Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are great.

* * *

A blur of hazy green and silver descends upon me from the darkness, my struggle giving it impetus to get stronger. Coils sharp as blades wrap themselves around my neck and I find myself unable to breathe. I give up fighting, accepting the inevitable. Death takes me in its bitter-sweet embrace as the blurry shadows grow weaker and darkness is my only companion.

The titter of familiar voices is the only thing that confuses me. If I am truly dead where are they coming from?

"Hermione my darling wake up, please"

A hand stretches out through the din, pulling me away from the shadowy monster and into the light.

"Mother, what is the matter with her?"

Celine. Her stricken voice is like a bucket of cold water. The dizziness fades as I sit up straight, terror clawing at my throat. We are at the Prince's mercy.

"Hermione, my darling, I was so worried." Mother's face, creased with concern comes into view.

I blink my eyes uncomprehending. We are in Celine's chamber – was it all a dream? Prince Draco trying to take over Emmeria, our father being declared a traitor, us being captured?

"Mother what..." I struggle to maintain control over the note of rising hysteria in my voice.

"Hermione, you need to rest, you've had a nasty fall and exerting yourself right now will make it worse."

"Where is Prince Draco?"

"He's taken over Mione, captured the castle, killed all the ravens, I don't understand why, I thought we were to be married, it would have been his anyway!" At this Celine breaks down into big tremulous sobs.

"Now, now sweetheart, none of us knew what beasts the Dragons Islers were."

Ignoring Celine I persist. "What is the reason for their behaviour? On what grounds are we being kept here? When will we be let out?"

Holding a heaving Celine in one arm, Mother whispers, "I don't know child, they've said naught about why we're here, only that we must obey the King's orders or suffer his wrath."

"Father will destroy them, how dare they treat us in this way ma!" Dizziness faded, my anger begins to take hold.

"Shush Child, I know not where your father is, but till then we best do what they say."

"This is OUR CASTLE! How dare they enslave us within it? I want to speak to the Prince." Flinging the covers of me, I pull myself out of bed.

"Hermione! STAY WHERE YOU ARE. YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING. I HAVE ALREADY LOST A KINGDOM; I WILL NOT LOSE MY DAUGHTER."

Fixing my gaze on her, I say softly, "Father would have fought back."

"I am not your father."

My gaze fixed on the now hysterically sobbing Celine, I stay in place.

"Look darling, the Prince is not interested in the women of this house, we are his prisoners, to do with as he pleases, it would be unwise to pick a quarrel with him." The note of desperation in her voice quells my burgeoning rage.

I find myself unable to ignore her imploring eyes. Accepting defeat, I quietly sit back on the bed.

"Mother I thought he loved me!" Celine's anguished cries puncture the grim silence. Looking at her tiny form, I feel only pity. Then an unwelcome thought drifts into my mind. _The people will have no choice but to submit if the Princess marries me. _Would he force Celine to marry him? Why had he not simply married her and taken the kingdom without force? What had made him undertake this rash siege?

As if my thoughts were connected by some invisible thread to the prince, I hear a knock on the door. It strikes me how ironic the situation it is – the warden knocking on the prisoner's door for permission to enter his own prison.

"Come in" Mother says all traces of panic now gone from her voice.

Against the dim light of the room, the Prince looks almost unearthly. His blonde hair swept messily across his forehead, he enters quietly. A lion come to consume his victims.

"Lady Granger, my apologies for this regrettable… err…. breach of conduct."

"Why, my lord may I ask are we being imprisoned in our castle?"

The hint of sardonic amusement in his voice is maddening. "Prisoners? Surely we have treated you better than that Lady Granger. As for being confined in this room, it is merely a security precaution."

"And why exactly is this precaution needed?" I cannot resist saying.

His gaze flits across the room and rests squarely on me. The look on his face is unnerving. "Because, Princess, as you probably already know, your father has proved treacherous and because we cannot take responsibility for our soldier's actions towards you, it is better for you to stay here."

This is met by a loud gasp of disbelief from Celine.

"Yes, my lady, he has switched sides, he now fights alongside the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Clans."

"That is impossible; he would never go back on his oath to the King."

"I'm afraid he has." All pretense of polite conversation abandoned, he says sharply. "Now it is your time to choose, do you side with him or with us?"

I see all the blood drain away from Mother's face.

"You pompous..." I flare up, unable to contain my rage towards him.

"HERMIONE"

Mother's steely voice cuts me short. "We will side with whoever is in the right, if it is proven that my husband is a traitor, then he is a traitor to us as well."

"Mother, how can you.."

"UNTIL SUCH TIME, we will of course do what is commanded of us."

"A wise decision, my lady." I ache to slap the smirk of his face.

"In your bedchamber lies some sustenance for you and your daughters. I request you follow the guard, he will escort you there."

Nodding mutely, mother picks Celine of the ground, ushering her towards the door. Terrified, she draws closer to mother, unable to meet the Prince's eye.

"With your permission, Lady Granger, I would like to speak to Princess Hermione about a letter she sent out before we reached the castle."

I gaze dumbly at the prince. What letter?

Frozen to the spot, Mother gazes at the Prince reprovingly.

"I'm sure that whatever it is can be said in front of us, my lord."

With a casual wave towards me, he says, "I fear i cannot question her in front of you my lady. I need her to be honest, and I am afraid that with both of you in the room, her answers will be prejudiced."

"I…" starts Mother

"My lady, I am of course being courteous in gaining your permission, considering the circumstances, I hope you too will return the favour." With this implicit threat, he makes clear the rules of the game – we follow, he leads.

Seeing no way out, Mother stiffly nods her assent and retreats from the room, leaving me to face the Prince alone. I gulp convulsively, aware that in our last meeting, I had pushed a dozen barrels towards him.

With the click of the door, my worst fears are realized. He wants revenge.

Unwilling to give him the satisfaction of knowing he has unnerved me, I glare defiantly back at him.

"What letter do you wish to question me about?"

Silently, he withdraws a parchment from his cloak. It is the same one I use for official correspondence. Puzzled, I wrack my brains trying to remember the last time I had sent a letter.

Gliding smoothly towards me, the Prince nears the bedside where I sit. I inch myself away from him, unwilling to give him another chance to hurt me. Wordlessly he places the parchment on the bed.

Fear, blossoming slowly in the silence, prickles at my skin. Hesitantly, I pick up the parchment and unroll it.

Blank.

"Wha…"

My words are drowned out as the Prince launches himself on me. Pinned to the bed, I struggle vociferously, panic flooding through me.

"Now, now Princess, I said you'd pay for that little trick down in the cellar didn't I?"

"You.."

My words are cut of as I feel both my hands being pushed above my head, bringing me face to face with him.

"I told you Hermione, I don't like being crossed. Where did you think you were going? Going to find your pathetic lover?" A maniacal gleam comes into his eyes as his lips find my neck.

Pressed underneath him, I kick him as hard as I can, unable to think, to function, to reason.

A dirty oath escapes his lips. Thrashing wildly, I try to free my hands, but they are trapped within a prison of steel.

"You really shouldn't have done that little one." Forcing my chin up, he looks straight into my eyes. The sneer on his face terrifies me. His lips finding my neck again, he starts sucking painfully on the sensitive area under my chin. His teeth bite into me and I grind my teeth to stop myself from crying out loud. For what seems an eternity, he continues and I close my eyes, wishing myself away from here.

It is the cold sensation upon my chest that snaps me out of my trance. I feel the front of my gown being slipped of and a renewed sense of terror takes hold of me.

"NO!"

I heave wildly beneath him, desperate to protect my modesty but he barely notices my legs pushing against his body.

"I hadn't imagined how exquisite you would be Princess." His velvety voice whispers.

Silencing my strangled cry with his hand, I feel his mouth caress my breasts with deliberate slowness. I cannot stop the tears escaping from my eyes. Attempting desperately to escape, I bite down hard on the hand that covers my mouth, trying to push his massive body of mine.

With a growl of rage, he pushes me deeper into the bed, his mouth biting down painfully on my breast.

"STOP!" I scream wildly. But, my pleas fall on deaf ears as he continues ravaging me. I think of Harry, my protector. _Save me Harry, please save me. _I repeat the mantra over and over in my head, trying to block out what is happening to me.

Then all of a sudden he stops.

"Not like this little one, my future wife cannot be soiled before her wedding night."

I gaze blankly at him, the words barely registering in my head. _Future Wife?_

"Ah, I believe I haven't informed you of my change in plans. I will be marrying you, not Celine."

Numb with disbelief, I look stupidly at his face, waiting for him to laugh, to tell me it is a cruel jest of his, another tactic to scare me.

"The wedding will be next week, the sooner the better. I will inform your mother and sister myself." He ploughs on, ignoring the stunned look on my face.

Struggling to keep control over the rising lump in my throat I address him at last, miraculously my voice does not waver.

"I think you dim witted my lord, for your intention is mad. I would sooner wed the devil himself."

Gazing at me through hooded eyes, he does not respond. Then a wild grin breaks across his face.

"Darling, do you think I care about your consent? You are imprisoned in what is now my castle, you are under my command and will obey me regardless of what your hoyden mind tells you."

Pulling my gown back up, I gaze steadily into his eyes. "I am under your command yes, but the choice to follow or discard your commands is still mine."

For a minute, I think he will slap me. But he surprises me by rolling of the bed instead.

"Hermione, I cannot stress enough how lucky you are to even receive an offer of marriage from me. You are now a traitor's daughter, tainted by association."

Fury flaring in my heart at the mention of father's name, I say harshly. "Well my Lord then I insist you take back your selfless offer of marriage, for as future king I cannot imagine you want a treacherous wife."

"Your father's daughter through and through, aren't you?" He says quietly.

"YES." I grit my teeth in frustration, longing to exit the room.

"And this is your final answer?"

I nod again. Is he mad? One minute raging in fury, the other as cold as ice. Pulling myself together, I make my way towards the door. As I push open the door, his cold voice stops me. But it is not me he addresses.

"Guard, see to it that Lady Granger and her daughters are safely escorted to the dungeons."

I feel my stomach plummet as the guard takes hold of my hand. Fighting to keep calm, I look straight at the Prince. "Dungeons? I thought we were your guests?"

"You were Princess, now you are not."

"I see you are not a man of your word, my lord."

Blood rushing to his face, I see a dangerous gleam in his eye. "My lady, I offered you shelter on the basis of you obeying my commands, the offer is void since you have failed to do so."

"MARRYING YOU IS NOT A COMMAND; IT IS YOUR MAD WHIM!"

"Enough. Guard escort her to the dungeons. Maybe a few days in that place are exactly what you need to quell this foolish spirit of yours."

"I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME! NEVER! YOU WORTHLESS INGRATE!"

My cries hushed by the guard's spear poking threateningly at my back, I am forced to silently follow his stead. As we approach my mother's chambers, a feeling of dread overcomes me. How will both of them survive in the cold dankness of the dungeons below? The door pushed open, they look at me curiously, wondering why the guard behind me has not left.

"My lady, I am to escort you and your daughters down to the dungeons." He intones loudly.

Looking confusedly at me, she stays rooted to the spot.

"Why exactly are we being moved to the dungeons?" I nod helplessly as the guard dismisses her question with a curt "just following orders."

I gaze down at Celine, her face white as chalk, fearing she will faint at any moment. Mother quietly nods, helping Celine of the floor and following the guard as he takes us down the stairs towards our dreaded new quarters. Cold water drips from the walls as we are guided along the dungeon's gloomy path. The din lamps barely provide any warmth and I shiver in the darkness. Feeling my mother's arms clamp around my shoulders, I feel a great sadness - we the rulers of Emmeria are now common criminals.

* * *

Days pass by and there is no sign of the Prince or any news of father. Our only companions are the filthy rats scampering the floors of the dungeon for scraps of food. Initially, mother had comforted us with stories of her childhood, of heroes rescuing maidens from dark palaces and the triumph of good over evil. Yet as the days wore on, these stories became redundant and a restless panic took over her. Muttering to herself at night, she would be silent for hours at an end, gazing blankly out of the tiny window.

Celine was little better. Initially overcome by fits of hysterical sobbing, she now cried silently in the corner, mother's aloofness affecting her badly. I tried to cheer them up, to talk about father and Harry and better days, but I too had nearly exhausted my store of optimistic energy. The only thing that kept me going was that this, at least, was better than being married to the brute that had destroyed everything I loved. I made no mention of his offer of marriage; I knew it would only upset Celine. But the feeling of guilt grew stronger in my stomach as I watched my family suffer. If I had accepted, would they be safe? Would Celine still be going on about inane things while mother revoked me for every sharp word I said?

No. I assured myself. What I had done was right. Marriage to that monster would have made all of us unhappy. His lust filled gaze still haunted my dreams, keeping me up at night in the worry that he would come clambering down the stairs and drag me to his bed.

"Hermione darling is there any food left?" Mother's feeble voice interrupts my thoughts.

Withdrawing a tiny morsel of bread from a broken plate on the ground, I hand it over to mother. Our meals had been depleting day by day, it was as if the Prince had forgotten of our existence.

"Is that all child? Is there enough for you and Celine?" Ignoring the pangs of hunger clawing at my belly I nod convincingly.

"When will he come?"

"Who Mother?"

"Your father. How can he have abandoned his family to the mercy of his enemy?"

The question nags at me as well, but I decide against voicing my opinion on the subject. "Mother, father is no traitor; there must have been some misunderstanding. He will come for us, I know it."

"I hope so child. You are strong but I fear Celine will not be able to bear this life much longer." She motions helplessly at Celine, who crumpled up in a little ball, lies sleeping in the corner.

I start to say something but the sound of approaching footsteps makes me pause. As if emerging from a nightmare, a shadow begins to take form in front of me. Gold hair, silver grey eyes, a face chiselled from marble. I instantly retreat backwards. A feeling of dread rises in my stomach as I watch his squinted eyes peering through the bars.

"Greetings ladies, I decided today that I simply had to take a tour of these finely built cells." My teeth clench in anger as he gazes at me in amusement.

"Where is our father?" I say abruptly, hating the note of desperation in my voice.

"Why, resting comfortably in Eliad of course. That is where the opposition is regrouping to launch another attack."

Mother's stifled sob comes from the corner.

"I know Lady Granger it is rather regrettable that your husband decided to betray the King. What is more, he obviously thinks nothing of abandoning his family to gain his own ends."

"HE IS NOT A TRAITOR YOU BLOODY BRUTE" fury courses through my veins at his casual dismissal of my mother's despair.

"Ah, Princess Hermione, I was wondering just how long it would take for you to start howling at me. My estimate was correct – two minutes and not a second late."

"You loathsome…"

"However much I enjoy your tirades, I do have a kingdom to run. So let me come straight to the point, have you changed your mind?"

"NO" I say coldly, carefully avoiding Mother's gaze.

"That is regrettable. I'm afraid I must then take Lady Celine for questioning in a separate room. Maybe she will be more willing to answer some of my questions."

"NO. You will not touch my daughter!" Mother screams. With her hair falling messily over her face, she looks almost demented.

"I'm afraid Lady Granger you have no choice in the matter. As Lady Hermione refuses to give me the answers I need, I must obtain it from other sources."

My heart is beating so fast I barely register the door to our cell opening.

"Guard, escort lady Celine to the chamber at the end of the hall."

A long suppressed memory stirs in my thoughts. A young girl running through a dim passage with a dark haired boy, laughing at their clever escape from the guards. Blazing torches on stone cold walls, men in chains sitting on straw beds. Then a room, a forbidden room, at the end of the hall. A terrible cry rising from within it, a frightened girl running back towards the entrance, the damp floor stretching endlessly before her….

"NO!"

"Prince Draco should I…"

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY SISTER TO THE TORTURE CHAMBER. I WONT LET YOU TOUCH HER" I throw myself on the guard, who confused by the sudden attack, thrashes wildly in the darkness.

"Mother what…." Celine's tiny voice utters confusedly.

Biting into the guard's shoulder, I try to grab his weapon from him. But an instant later, I find myself pulled back towards the door, steely arms wrapped around me.

"You mindless oaf, grab the lady and take her down the hall." The Prince's voice cuts through the chaos like a shard of ice. Newly awakened, Celine soon realizes the order is directed towards her and a terrible sob escapes from her frail lips.

"No please don't take me away from them, I'll do anything, just let me stay."

I struggle harder against the steely grasp of the Prince, my heart tearing into pieces with every passing moment.

"Lady Granger, if you try to assist your daughter in any way, you too will be escorted to the torture chamber shortly."

"Torture chamber? Why?" Celine's horrified voice cuts through me like a shard of glass.

"Just taking care of some unfinished business my lady. As the offspring of a traitor, you must know secrets that will be helpful to us in battle."

"TAKE ME INSTEAD" I shout, desperate to save Celine from him.

"You've already had your turn Princess" he snarls throwing me back on the hard ground.

"Let it never be said that we Dragon Islers don't give everyone a fair chance." With that, the guard who had by now escorted Celine out into the hall shuts the door firmly in our face.

"Draco PLEASE! I'll do anything, please god please don't hurt me"

I rush desperately to the bars, knowing I cannot let this happen.

"WAIT! WAIT! I'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT!"

The commotion outside ceases temporarily as the Prince stands motionless in his place.

"What did you say Princess?"

Celine's loud racking sobs giving me strength, I repeat clearly, "I'll do whatever you want. Just let her go."

"You agree then to be my wife in EVERY way?"

Ignoring mother's cry of anguish and the stunned look of betrayal on Celine's face, I nod mutely.

"Yes."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Again sorry it took so long to upload; I'll try to be quicker with the next one.

Guest: Thank you so much for all the comments! Really appreciate it.

SwallowingInk: I should have clarified that the war has already begun when Hermione is gazing out of the window at the soldiers. The soldiers she glimpses are simply a reserve force being called in due to the intensification of the war. In regards to her telling Celine about Draco, she wouldn't do it because 1) Draco is chief commander of the joint forces, so essentially her father answers to him, and telling her mother or sister about him would serve no purpose because they are still bound to him because of the war. 2) The Hermione I've created is someone that thinks she can handle situations by herself, in addition to which she is also rather selfless, so by exposing Draco she doesn't want to add to the burden of war which is already taking its toll on the inhabitants of the castle.

Haha, in regards to the jewellery that is actually a very good question. The way I conceived of it, Hermione is so panicked at the moment she is supposed to grab anything of value, that the first thing that pops in her head is the jewels. She is of course, not as street smart as she appears because spending your entire life having your every whim catered to doesn't exactly toughen you up or prepare you for life outside the castle. Hope this clears the confusion!

Atlantean Diva: Thank you for leaving such a detailed review! Loved it. In regards to the title, I totally agree- when I first started out I thought I would alternate between both points of view but I find one cohesive view much easier to write. But the title kind of just stuck with me, and in a way, though the story is Hermione centric- Draco pretty much overpowers/overshadows her in a lot of ways so I thought I'd just stick with it!

Loch Monarch: So glad you like the story!

Damon-Salvatore-lover15: You will soon find out exactly what happened to Harry and the King, just keep on reading J

KenLuverDH: I hope you end up reading the rest of the story, right now I can't say exactly what's going to happen without giving anything way!

D: In the next few chapters, I promise you will find out exactly what happened to the King and Harry. And yes Draco is going to marry Hermione ;)

Magicsparks: That comment made my day!

For everyone else who reviewed, thank you so much! I cannot tell you how awesome it is to get your feedback. Happy reading!


	7. A Wedding Feast

Hey guys! Again I'm really sorry it took so long to update but I'm really busy with a job and don't get enough time to write. Also, I don't want to put up something that isn't so great so it ends up taking longer, but I promise I'll try to be quicker with the next one.

**Be Warned: This Chapter contains Explicit Content. **

* * *

Time is a fickle friend – one minute frozen solid and the other fleeing as if escaping from the devil himself. What I would do to freeze time now, to revoke what is now my inescapable destiny. Here I stand in the Queen's chambers, covered in the finest silks of the kingdom , rubies wrapped around my neck, emeralds dripping from my wrists. Celine's dream is now my nightmare. In a few minutes I will be walking down the hallowed halls of Granger Keep to wed the monster that has bought about the downfall of everything I love.

Tick, Tock, Tick…

The clock's hefty hand echoes the beating of my heavy heart. How long will it be before mother comes to fetch me? Will she hold her head high while delivering her daughter to the man she loathes? I clutch desperately at the lacy gauze around my neck, trying to loosen its tight folds. I feel suffocated – by the majesty of my dress, the grandeur of the jewels put on me, but worst of all – by the desperation that claws so relentlessly at my heart.

Tick, Tock, Tick…..

If I sneak under the covers and refuse to get out, will he cancel the wedding?

"Hermione, Darling, it's time." Mother's soft voice throttles my last childish hope.

I feel a lump rising in my throat and quickly turn away from her, ashamed of my weakness. A second later, a soft hand wraps itself around my shoulder and I shut my eyes, thinking of better days, when Father's piercing gaze was enough to keep away unwanted suitors, when Harry's comforting presence made even the worst days seem bearable. Yet, here I am alone, abandoned by them both.

No, not abandoned, I mustn't think like that…..

"If there was anything I could do to stop this, you know I would sweetheart." Mother's voice utters miserably. I nod dumbly, fearing that my words will turn into hysterics.

"Where's Celine?" I say, forcing myself to remain calm.

As if avoiding the question, she says instead, "Oh, in her room, dear we really must go down."

"Is she still angry with me?" I cannot resist saying.

Mother fumbles nervously with the string around my neck and I can tell her words are carefully calculated, "Hermione, you must understand, she thought herself to be in love with the Prince, and even after he, well imprisoned us, she still harboured feelings for him."

"WELL YOU CAN TELL HER SHE CAN MARRY HIM INSTEAD! HE'S ALL HERS!" I whip the white veil of my head, the injustice of Celine's anger slicing through me.

"I AM TRAPPED MOTHER, TRAPPED INTO AGREEING INTO THIS RIDICULOUS FARCE OF A MARRIAGE BECAUSE I DISPLEASED HIM. HE MEANS TO PUNISH ME, CAN SHE NOT SEE THAT?"

"Darling, please, do not make this worse for yourself. Perhaps this is not the worst thing that could have happened…"

"MOTHER, I AM MARRYING THE MAN I HATE, HOW COULD THERE BE A WORSE THING?"

"Hermione, we are his prisoners, he could have done much worse, to the both of you." She says quietly, her voice quivering.

At that moment, I feel absurdly ashamed. Father would have done anything to save his family, and what was I being asked to do really? Marry the Prince? Was I simply full of heavy handed rhetoric and nothing more? Making large claims of saving my family yet blanching when presented with the actual opportunity to do so?

No, I am not Celine, I will not break.

"I'm ready to go now mother." I look firmly into her eyes, my face a vacant mask.

She nods sadly and I feel her soothing embrace guide me steadily to the stairs. I barely notice the glistening buds of freshly picked flowers that adorn the wooden stairwell. I would have revelled in their beauty once, now they seem to mock me. Almost a second later, I feel myself being guided down a rich carpet towards the alter. I keep my eyes fixed onto the ground, afraid that if I look ahead, I won't be able to keep my feet from sprinting in the other direction.

As Mother's cool arms leave my own, I know this is the end. There is no way out now. The angels that I had been praying to so desperately had all deserted me. I was alone with the Devil now. Strong arms clasp my own as a voice whispers, "You look ravishing, but then again, that's no surprise."

Unwillingly, I tear my eyes from the ground and peer into the steely grey ones that penetrate me so openly. He looks breathtakingly beautiful, in white robes embroidered with golden threads he is Zeus, God of Thunder, come to take his vengeance. But underneath that cool veneer is a savage nobility that only I have seen.

Oh god, Please save me. I can't do this. For one wild moment, I contemplate running out the hall, tearing through the soldiers and riding off into the woods. Almost as if sensing my reluctance, his grip on me tightens.

"Please start the ceremony now."

The priests words are a blur until I hear, "I do take thee Hermione Granger for my lawfully wedded wife."

"And do you Hermione Granger, take thee Draco Malfoy for her lawfully wedded husband?"

No.

My heart screams in protest. No! No! No!

I feel Draco's heavy lidded gaze upon me. It pierces through me and the warning is clear. Say no and I will take everything you love and burn it to ashes.

"I…." I struggle to form the words, my throat painfully dry.

And as if an angel had heard my plea, I hear shouting outside the gilded gates.

"I NEED TO TALK TO THE PRINCE, OUT OF MY WAY." My heart leaps, has Harry come to save me at last?

Momentarily distracted, Draco gazes confusedly at the door, motioning his guard to stand at the entrance.

"Now, where we Princess?" he says, his perfect teeth gleaming in the candlelight.

The sound of muffled shouts erupts outside the door and with a crash, the wooden door bangs open. My mind erupts with excitement as I catch a wisp of red and golden – the cloak of the Gryffindor Lions. But the man standing in front of me is a stranger – with his pale brown skin and dark willowy hair, I try to recall who he is.

"What is the meaning of this Blaise?" I hear a voice snarl behind me.

My heart plummets at the question.

"Sorry sire to disturb you on such a momentous occasion, but you told me to inform you as soon as Lord Granger and Potter were caught."

My blood turns to ice.

"Am I to understand that they are our prisoners then?"

"Yes my lord."

The terror clawing at my throat makes my eyes burn, and I shut them tight.

"Good. Now leave me be, oh and Blaise if anyone else has to inform me of any important developments, tell them to do it tomorrow or I will have their heads for breakfast."

Nodding embarrassedly, the man leaves, leaving me to face my cruel nightmare.

"You see Princess, it is much easier for my men to roam these lands dressed in red robes, loosens the tongues of men much more willingly, now if we could just complete the vows." The last sentence is uttered softly, it is meant to scare me and it does.

"Do you Hermione Granger, take thee Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Forcing my mind to remain blank, I hear myself say. "I do."

"I pronounce thee man and wife. You may now kiss the Bride."

Hard lips descend upon mine and I am too weary to fight back, I let them tease me softly, and do not cry out when they relentlessly plunder mine own. Satisfied with my response, the Prince smiles cruelly, "My Wife."

The gravity of his words only hit me when after the grand feast, his strong arms link into mine and he whispers, "It's time for bed."

I sit, stiff as a block, pretending I have not heard him. But as his arm tugs on mine, I realize I have no choice but to follow. Exiting the hall to the rapacious roars of his knights, I will myself to stay calm - this had to happen, you signed up for this by agreeing to marry him._ I didn't want to marry him though, I hate him;_ a small voice whispers backs. You are his wife and you are duty bound to do his bidding, _Ha! When have you ever followed the dictates of duty? _For Celine, for mother, for my family, _but they abandoned you, mother didn't even protest to her daughter being led like a lamb to slaughter. _

"Princess, we're here."

Walking into the royal bedchamber, I feel sick. I can't do this, oh god, I can't.

With effortless ease, the Prince throws of his cloak and pours himself a glass of champagne from the decanter on the golden desk. "Here have some, it'll help calm your nerves."

I look dazedly at him and shake my head, words failing me. I want to kick myself for acting like a foxed maiden, but the prospect of what lays ahead fogs my instinct to fight. I am after all his wife, had I not agreed to this?

"You know, I knew I wanted you the day I saw you at the hedge."

I stare blankly at him. Why is he wasting time on small talk?

"Then when I met you for the first time at the Ball, you avoided my gaze the entire night, and that drove me wild. I kept trying to draw you into conversation, yet you cared naught for anything I had to say."

"Why.." but his voice cuts me short. "I was supposed to marry your sister and until I saw you at the Hedge, that is what I intended to do. But how could I marry the woman whose sister I lusted after?"

The admission of his lust ties my stomach into knots.

"At first, that's all it was, lust. I thought we could have a little rendezvous and I could go on with the marriage, for it is after all what father expected of me. But I realized little princess that I had begun to - how can I put it delicately, tire of your sister's company, while you held a certain appeal that I myself could not understand."

"What is the point of telling me this now? I assure you, you admitting any kind of affection for me will not change my position on this marriage." I snap back, the thought of this awful man loving me absolutely reprehensible.

His cold velvety laughter fills the room. "Love? Oh my darling, your much more naïve than I thought. I'm afraid it wasn't exactly love, what do they call it? A moth drawn to a flame, that's what I was. I enjoy the fire that burns within you Princess, the one that lights up those hazel brown eyes of yours when you're with me, I wanted it for myself."

"You disgust me."

"Ah, little bird, that's what I love about you, always so sharp, so willing to speak the truth, unaware of the trouble it'll get you in. You have no idea what kind of effect you have on men, don't see the look in their eyes when you walk into a room. That puppy dog of yours knew though didn't he? Stalked you like a heated bitch didn't' he?"

"DON'T INSULT HARRY! HE'S A BETTER MAN THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!" my temper flares at his cruel jibe.

His eyes narrowing perceptibly, he begins to walk closer to me. "Better man than me is he? Where is he now then? Why are you in my bed chamber and not his?"

"UNLIKE YOU, HARRY DOES NOT NEED TO FORCE HIS COMPANY UPON ME. I ACHE TO SEE HIM, WHILE I DETEST YOU."

He is so close now I begin backing away towards the door. "Ache for him do you? I'll pay him a visit tomorrow and tell him just how much you ached for him when you were in my arms."

"You filthy beast, I would never willingly come to you."

My anger begins to ebb as fear regains its hold over me. My back stuck straight to the door, I know there is no way out.

"Come to your husband, Princess. It is your duty ." His silky voice purrs as he looms dark and large, towering above me. I struggle wildly when he clasps my shoulders, trying to twist free of him. Jerking up my knee, I try to hurt him but it connects with his thigh and he feels nothing.

Pinioning my arms easily against my sides, he lifts me onto his shoulder, one hand cupping my hips and the other my legs. "Don't fight me Hermione, it will change naught."

Dropping me to the bed, he pushes himself on me, holding my hands above my head. "Hermione, STOP." I hear nothing, fear pounding in my head as I punch his chest with all my might. Panic like I have never felt before descends upon me as his lips close upon mine.

"No!" twisting my face away from him, I arch my back and bring my legs up to kick his back. In a swift movement, he uncoils his body and lies beside me, throwing his leg over mine to keep me still. Again, he presses himself on me and I feel my eyes brimming with tears.

"Hermione, listen, I will not allow you to fight me like some wild animal. You will only hurt yourself and I do not wish it. You must accept me, you have taken a vow."

Forcing myself to calm my franticly beating heart, I lie still. His touch, surprisingly light and undemanding, strokes my jaw and unpins my hair. With a cascade of light brown curls lying across my chest, I feel less exposed, less vulnerable but I know it is a fleeting security.

"Your hair, it smells of dewberry bushes and spring" he whispers in the dark. His hand, caressing my breasts starts to unlace my dress and the feeling of vulnerability returns in full force. _Please, let someone save me now._

I hear the rustle of cloth and know now that he too is naked. Shutting my eyes firmly, I try to ignore the feeling of his naked body pressed against mine. Clouding my mind, I try to regress into childhood memories – running through green fields of lush wildflowers, the morning dew on a summer's day, the light shining on Harry's pitch black hair.

Harry. The thought causes a new stab of pain as expert hands move down my body, ravishing me slowly. Lips on my breast, hands in my hair, he covers me completely now. I can hear him murmuring with delight at my nakedness, but the thought makes me cold.

_I do not love him. _

Something unwelcome presses into my thigh and I gasp at its length. A new sense of panic overtakes me and I struggle anew, desperate to escape.

"I don't want to!" even as it leaves my lips, I know how pathetic it sounds.

"I won't hurt you little bird, but now you're testing my patience. Stop struggling and the pain will be fleeting," he growls.

Pinned underneath him, I continue my struggle as I feel his fingers probe into a place I had never imagined. Pressing my thighs tighter together, I try to jerk away.

"No, little one, give in to me." I hear his voice command in the darkness.

Continuing his ministrations to the rest of my body, he trails his mouth against my belly. His heated voice interrupts my terror, "I must hurt you, but only for a second."

Closing my eyes, I prepare myself for the inevitable. There is no escaping this, I cannot win. As if in response to my body stiffening, Draco's mouth envelops mine and he enters me swiftly. A sharp pain erupts within me as I try to push him out, but he simply goes deeper and I feel my tears flowing freely now.

His large hands draw me upward to meet him and with the pain now gone, I feel like a stranger in my body, being pushed this way and that. I hear myself sobbing and the noise sounds alien to me, but Draco soon slows and finally withdraws himself from within me.

"It won't hurt so much next time Princess." He whispers, but the thought that he would force me again makes me hollow with despair. Rolling away from him, I shut my eyes, pulling my sheets over my nakedness and trying not to feel so defiled. Strong arms clasp themselves around me and I try to push away from them, but they are unrelenting. I shut my eyes, trying to ignore the feel of his muscled arms around me, wishing myself dead.

The night is dark and full of convoluted dreams of silver eyes that blend into green.

* * *

The sun glistens brightly in the sky when I awaken from my listless slumber. The absence of sinewy arms wrapped around me comes as a relief. I am not ready to face him now, _or ever._

The events of last night come back to me in striking detail as I try not to cry from the aching pain between my legs. I feel damaged, used.

Blocking my mind from the images that shutter across my memory, I concentrate on getting out of bed. Sheets wrapped firmly against me, I wobble out of bed, pausing to look outside the window. A thin sleet of snow still lies atop the hill, sparkling bright as diamonds while a few resistant weeds stick through it. It is as if nothing has changed, Emmeria shines as bright as ever – but the shine is now plastic, concealing the despairing artifice within.

_I hate you Draco Malfoy._

I chant it over and over in my head.

A soft knock on the door interrupts my thoughts and I steel myself, ready to attack the bastard that ravaged me last night.

"Miss, may I come in?" Harriet's soft voice whispers.

"Come in." I grab a fallen robe on the ground and cover myself with it. I do not want her to see me like this.

Looking more timid than usual, she sweeps into the room, gathering clothes, laying hot water for my bath and remaking the bed.

"My lady, shall I throw these away?"

I gaze at the sheets she holds up. A large red blot stains them. To my horror, I feel a lump rising in my throat. I quickly look away and mutter a "yes, please." A cascade of tears soon follows and I gaze purposely out the window, unwilling to cry in front of Harriet.

"Lady Hermione, if I may." I hear her murmur as if unsure of what to say. I nod mutely and a second later I feel her tiny arms around me and she too is crying. All composure gone, we sit and cry together, for my lost innocence, for my poor imprisoned family and for being under the mercy of a ruthless tyrant. For what seems like aeons, we sit, wrapped around each other, sisters in misery, she providing me with the comfort Celine never could.

"My lady, I think you must be going down now, the Prince requested your company at breakfast."

My jaw clenches at the sound of his name, but I simply nod, letting Harriet bathe and dress me. It seems like only moments later that I am gliding down the wooden staircase to again meet the monster I am married too.

"You look lovely my Princess." His cool voice greets me as I enter the grand hall. His soldiers curtsey as I walk past them, and a great sense of indignation fills me at seeing their deep green cloaks.

"I trust you slept well."

I look at him evenly, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of admitting my defeat. "Yes, very well, thank you."

"I do wish you'd come sooner, I'm off to Vayloth in less than half an hour." My heart lightens considerably at knowing he won't be at the castle tonight.

"Why are you journeying to Vayloth?" I ask uninterestedly.

His eyes gleam darkly. "I am going to oversee the trial of the traitor - Harry Potter."

* * *

To all my reviewers, thank you so very much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for the next installment!

C.G – Sorry to have kept you waiting!

23Nelly- Haha just keep reading and you'll find out what really happened ;)

BlackBloodedMagic: Thanks a lot for pointing out the lack of punctuation marks! I totally overlooked it, but have fixed it for this chapter, and glad you enjoy the story

RaevynStarr: Haha hope this chapter satisfies you!

SasoriHime05: Thank you so much for all the lovely comments, all your questions will very soon be answered

Voldyhasnonose: Thank you so much!

Keishasalder: Haha wow I'm really flattered you think it's a combo of game of thrones, once upon a time and Harry Potter, yup dark draco is definitely an interesting character to write

Emily: Your comment made my day. Keep leaving long reviews, they're awesome.

Loch Monarch: Hope this update is worth the wait. Cheers!


	8. Beneath the Silver Mask

Hey guys, without further ado, here's the new chapter, Enjoy!

* * *

When I was a child, I felt as if I was always doing something wrong. My knitting was laughable, the servants tittered at my clumsiness and mother despaired at my disinterest in anything remotely girlish. However, her despair was nothing compared to mine, for I felt adrift, floating precariously in a sea that I could not wade through. That exact feeling hits me now, as I sit saddled in front of Draco, on my way to Vayloth where the execution of my dearest friend awaits me.

No. I will not let him die.

I chant it over and over in my head, knowing how important it is that I keep a clear head. The muscular litheness of the man behind me serves as a constant reminder of what I am up against, and my heart clenches with tension. I feel his arms tighten around my waist as the dark turrets of Vayloth loom in the distance, and it gives me a small measure of satisfaction to know that he too is anxious. About what, I do not know, but throughout the journey he has been quiet, almost pensive.

A hundred questions burn in my throat, but I swallow them down, knowing that in pleading Harry's case I will only further condemn him. My husband, you see, has a nasty jealous streak. A fact which he made obvious when he accosted me after breakfast, demanding that I stay at the castle; but I would not have it, for I told him that under no circumstances would I be left alone while Harry underwent a trial. For a minute I thought he would slap me, but instead he agreed. I did not know why, and at the moment all I could do was pray thankfully to the gods that he had.

"We're nearly there, little bird." I feel a dreadful unease spread across my chest, as he purrs the words in my ear. His mouth descends upon my neck and he showers soft kisses upon it, moaning my name as I stiffen in protest. I ache to get away from him, but it is impossible. So I simply close my eyes, waiting for the moment to pass. Seconds later, my heart gives a hopeful lurch as the sound of clinking metal reaches my ears. The gate is being drawn up – we are here.

"Stay close to me", he intones, his arms circling mine in a possessive embrace. I nod wordlessly, knowing how important it is to keep him in a good mood. Soldiers scurry to the entrance as we ride in, bowing respectfully to their prince. A sea of green cloaks descend in the courtyard and my heart clenches, these are red lands.

"Sire, we were just awaiting your presence, the prisoner is down in the dungeons." The man I recognize as Severus Snape announces.

"Good. The trial will be held tomorrow, I have had a long journey and wish to rest now."

Nodding curtly, Snape beckons two young men to direct us to our chambers. I avoid his gaze, remembering his cold musings on my family. My legs feel leaden as we are directed through a long winding passageway to the royal chambers, and I can barely contain my relief as we reach a set of heavy oaken doors.

"After you, little one," he says, opening the door with a grand flourish.

"Don't call me that, it makes me sound like a child." I snap, irritated at being forced to endure his company when all I want to do is rest.

"You are a child. You're only seventeen." He laughs, and my blood boils at his condescension.

"And you're only twenty one, not much of a difference is there, my lord?" I say icily.

"Twenty one, yet I have never been a child. My father saw to that." His tone changes, a dark expression flitting across his face.

Intrigued, I stare into his silver orbs. How strange that I had never thought to ask him about his childhood, he must have had one of course. But I had assumed, like most people, that he was incessantly spoiled, his every whim catered to. He was a prince after all, and not just any prince, he was _THE _prince.

"Was your childhood different than mine?" I ask grudgingly, inwardly cursing my damned curiosity.

"I never had a childhood Princess. I was a man the day I was born. My father hated weakness and so he banished my mother to a foreign land till I was ten. She was too sensitive he said."

Stunned, I look blankly at him. "Can't imagine that, can you little one? You're a bit like her you know, strong, stubborn, and selfless."

"How could she let him do that?" I say, struggling to speak.

"Simple. He said he would kill me if she did not relent. He'd rather have no son than a soft prissy one."

I gape at the horror of what he is implying. Obliviously he goes on, his voice emotionless, blank. "I was trained in combat when I was five. They only stopped when my body was too battered to move, though the trainers were sometimes lenient with me. But they paid for that later, when my father found out, and so did I." He touches his upper arm, wincing, as if newly punished.

Despite hating him so vehemently, I find a small bud of pity blossom within me, and I nod encouragingly, knowing that he wants to go on.

"I thought the worst was over when I reached my teens. I found a companion, a girl from the village, she'd play games with me, talk to me, it was a strange friendship but I enjoyed it."

He stops speaking, averting his gaze from my face.

"What was her name?"

"Luna. Luna Lovegood."

I pause, waiting from him to continue, but he says nothing. Finally, I say, "What happened to her?"

"Father found out I'd befriended a girl from the village. Rumours were spreading that we were in love. I di-" he stops, and a hard steely edge takes over his voice. "It was anathema, of course, a prince and a commoner. So Father had her plucked from the village and I never saw her again. It was for the best."

A cold hard lump rises in my throat, and I know it has nothing to do with my weariness. Dreading the answer, I ask, "What happened to her?"

"Three years later, I found her working as a wrench in a local brothel. Turns out she was forced out of her home, on pain of death. She then became the mistress of one of the captains who'd overseen the banishment, but when he grew weary of her he left her at a brothel to earn her keep."

Horror coils in my stomach, and it is a few second before I realize I am standing with my mouth wide open. The idea that someone was capable of such cruelty, not just to a poor girl, but to his own son, makes me nauseous. I silently look up at Draco – the man who has ruined my life, and realize with aching tenderness that he is the man his father bought him up to be. No more, no less. Whatever tenderness lay within him had been brutally beaten out of him, he could not be good – for he knew not what good was.

"Don't look so shocked little one, it was all for the best, because if I'd continued that ridiculous pursuit, I wouldn't be in this bed chamber with you, now would I princess?" All emotion gone, his guise of sneering civility is back.

"Did you try to help her?" I persist, wanting to know more about the boy underneath the mask.

"Help her? She was a whore! I was a prince; I found her a new maître, who kept her comfortably, so she was well compensated for her troubles."

I feel sick to my stomach. Well compensated? Did he think money could buy pride and innocence back? But I bite my tongue, knowing it is of no use to argue.

"Come to bed now, I tire of talking." Nodding mutely, I follow him to the bed, sinking down into the silken sheets beside him. But they provide me with no comfort. My mind is in a torrential anguish, I do not want to pity him. He hurt my family, forced himself upon me and destroyed everything I held dear. But as his hand snakes around my waist, I know I cannot loathe him like I did before. I wish I could undo the words I exchanged with him, block out the pain in his eyes as he recalled his childhood, as he talked of the girl he loved. But he had said it – and it could not be unsaid.

"Come closer," he whispers as my body automatically stiffens at his touch. He nuzzles his head into my bare neck; his hands reaching out to play with my hair. I cannot find it within me to push him away, curse him for his evasion of me. So I stay still, until gradually his grasp around me weakens and he falls deep into slumber. My mind racing feverishly, I try desperately to follow stead, but sleep evades me.

Harry.

The thought strikes me like a bolt of lightning. Could I not sneak out to talk to Harry? My child hood friend, my confidante - he had never let me down, and I needed him now more than ever. A prickling of fear washes over me as I watch Draco's peaceful face in the moonlight, unblemished by the cruelty it so frequently displays. What if he finds out? There would be hell to pay. But Harry was worth that hell.

Other than my troubles with Draco, I ached to know what had happened to my father and Harry was the only one with all those answers. My mind made up, I cautiously loosen Draco's hold over me, placing a silk pillow around his arm instead. In the dim light, he looks almost harmless – but I know that underneath that calm demeanour is a raging monster. One that I cannot afford to wake up.

Sliding softly off the bed, I slip my feet into the slippers beneath and tip toe across the room. I keep glancing back, terrified he will wake up. But his snores resound loudly in the room, calming my raging nerves. How can I get down to the dungeons? I couldn't sneak past the guards, there would surely be too many. Would they believe me if I said Draco had given me permission to speak to the prisoner? Probably not, they'd ask Draco, and I'd be stuck. Frustrated by my inability to come up with a suitable plan, I glance moodily around the room, my heart sinking as I realize there is no way I can meet him without being noticed.

If only I had an invisibility cloak…

Resignedly, I turn back, tip toeing softly towards the bed. As I sit down on its silken covers, I gloomily survey the room, my gaze alighting upon Draco's rich royal robes. A deep green hood hangs lazily from its folds, and then it hits me. I do have an invisibility cloak – the royal robes.

If I wear them and proceed to the dungeons, will anyone question me? My heart racing wildly, I weigh the possibilities of being caught. Could a guard recognize an imposter beneath the robes? Had it ever been done before? Well there was only one way to find out.

Swinging the robes over me, I proceed quietly towards the door, aware of every tiny step I take. There could be no failure this time – it would mean Harry's death. Shutting the door softly, I saunter down the darkened passageways, trying to imitate Draco's gait so nobody dares stop me. I feel unease clog my throat as one winding passage descends into the next and the castle becomes a spiral of never ending hallways. Where are the dungeons?

Panic crawls over me as I imagine Draco getting up, a pillow in his hand, seething fire as he finds out I am missing….

Then all of a sudden I am there. Ugly iron gates hover above me, and I ready myself for exposure. Coughing loudly, I bang on the gate.

"Whose there?" a muffled voice croaks. Good. The guard is half-asleep.

"It is I." I say, in my gruffest voice, adding a few coughs for good measure. Covering my face completely with the emerald hood, I stare down at the dank wooden tiles, waiting as he nears.

"Who in the bloody heavens is it at this time of night?" he grumbles, holding up a small lamp to the door. Upon seeing me, he immediately recoils, stammering, "S-s-s-sorry, S-s-s-sire, didn't know it were y-y-y-you."

Ah, sweet success.

I nod grimly, sweeping away from him as I enter. But the cursed man follows after me. "Who is it you want to see, my s-s-s-sire?

I nod dismissively, flicking my finger in the air, motioning him to scamper away. He does as he is told. Well, at least there was some benefit to being a Malfoy. I scan the darkened dungeons for a sign of Harry but see nothing. Badly bruised, broken bodies lie naked behind the iron grills and I shiver, a wave of revulsion washing over me. Where is he?

The end of the passageway looms ahead me and a piercing sense of panic begins to overtake me. Was he not here? I was positive I had heard Snape say he was being kept here, but then I was weary and could have misheard….

"You Pompous Bastard, why are you here?"

I jump in the dark, scanning wildly for intruders.

"Come here to glory in our despair, haven't you?"

It takes me a second to realize that the voice is coming from the caged bars at the opposite end of the hall. Cautiously I walk towards the muffled voice, careful to tighten my hood. Approaching the grimy bars, I squint to see who lies within but the dim light makes it almost impossible to see.

"You sick bastard, what do you want?"

Now, hearing the voice in full clarity, I know who lies within the dark chamber. My heart leaping, I whisper, "Harry, it's me Hermione!"

A scuffled noise comes from within and I hear the scraping of metal against wood. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Hermione, leave now, go back, you shouldn't have come." The urgency of his whisper terrifies me.

"Why? They don't know I'm down here Harry."

"He'll know, go back, I don't want him to hurt you." Unease gnaws at me as I say loudly, "Harry let me see you."

There is silence.

"Harry, I won't leave till you let me see you." I say fiercely.

A resigned sigh comes from within, followed by a low moan as he gets on his feet and comes towards me. The dim light flickers oddly in the dark, casting grotesque shadows over his face as he stands right opposite me. But as I look closer, I realize they are not shadows – along his forehead runs a deep scar.

"Harry what did they do to you?" I whisper tearfully, pain ripping at my heart.

"Marked me as a traitor, that's how they differentiate between the supporters and the opposition. Hermione please listen to me; go back upstairs, I couldn't bear it if they hurt you too.

I ignore his plea. "What else have they done to you? Why were you hobbling?"

He shrugs uncomfortably. "Put me on the rack for a bit, that's why I haven't been able to use my right arm for a few days now." I shudder convulsively; the use of the rack to stretch the limbs of prisoners was banned in Emmeria. "Tortured me for a few days, but then got me back here for a trial, I was a bit surprised, thought I'd die in the Dragon Isles."

I slide my hands through the bars, putting them on his face. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, I thought you'd abandoned us. You didn't reply to any of the secret missives I sent you and there was no news of your whereabouts. I was terrified, thinking I'd never see you again, and now here you are, but I wish to god we'd not met like this."

"Hermione, do you think I could abandon you? I Lo-" he cuts of, looking sheepish. My heart begins to beat faster, every thud echoing in my ear. But I know that now is not the time for this. What Harry is about to say – it will inflict nothing but hurt on both of us.

"Tell me what happened, why have they branded father a traitor?" I say, abruptly switching the topic. For a second he looks disappointed, but it is so brief that I think I imagined it.

"When the war started, we were informed that the Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff Clans had gone back on the treaty of peace, declaring war against their king. So we went and fought alongside them, killing hundreds." Here he looks ashamed and I prod his shoulder gently, willing him to go on. "But Lord Granger soon began to feel that these measures were too drastic. He wanted peace negotiations with the other kingdoms, but the King refused. So, one day, in secret, he sent a raven to the other leaders, requesting a private council meeting with them. He decided that the King's anger with them was too great and perhaps he could quell it by talking to them himself."

I nod urgently, as he pauses for a second. "It wasn't treachery; he didn't plan on betraying the King, but after what he heard he couldn't follow him. Hermione, they were taking their sons, even newborns, to the Dragon Isles, in order to train them to be part of the King's Imperial Army. He wanted a force that was loyal only to him, and so he demanded the Islanders give up their first born sons."

I gaze blankly at him, thinking of a little boy with golden locks being beaten mercilessly. The full horror of Draco's childhood hits me then, as I realize he will not be the only who suffers it now.

"Your father couldn't condone what the King had done. So he joined forces with the other clans, convinced that there was no other way. But we were still outnumbered; the Dragon Islers bought in fleet after fleet, until we stood defeated. On the last night, the remaining soldiers managed to sail away to Eretria, our stronghold. But I got caught."

"Did father get away then?"

"I'm not sure. The chaos of that night was so great; I don't know who escaped or who got caught. But if he's not here, then he must have."

Relief floods through me. "Thank god. Listen Harry maybe I can get you out of here, I'll get the key, then I'll just sneak you out under the robes an-"

"No." He cuts me short, his eyes blazing. "There is no way I can get out of Vayloth. They have guards everywhere. Even if I escape the castle, they'll catch me in the woods. And he'll know that you've helped me. Go back now."

I open my mouth to argue, but the truth in its glaring reality is undeniable. If Draco found out I had helped him escape, I would surely die for it, or worse - watch my family suffer. But what of Harry?

"Then what will you do? He won't give you a fair trial."

"Hermione, don't worry about me. Please leave now before someone finds you." His voice sounds so tired, I cannot argue. Touching his face softly, I whisper, "I've missed you Harry. I promise I'll save you somehow."

His eyes light up as he says slowly, "I know."

Dragging myself away from him, I start walking down the dim passage.

"Hermione, you never told me how you got hold of the royal robes."

I pause, desperate to tell him what has happened, the agony I have suffered, but in the withering darkness my worries seem trivial. A selfish part of me does not wish for him to know, because if he did would he still care for me? So I continue onwards, rushing my steps, pretending I have not heard.

The guard falls on his feet as I appear, and hastily opening the door allows me through. A myriad of emotions run through me. Fear, anger, hurt… I feel as if I am about to explode. Running through the winding passages, I find myself at a familiar door and enter quickly, lest someone drag me by my hand and tear the cloak of me.

A loud sound erupts from behind me. I swivel back, terror clawing at my throat, please let him be asleep, god please…

An absurd laughter bubbles inside me as I realize he is only snoring. Quietly placing the robe back in its place, I climb back in bed, carefully rearranging his hand around me. Forcing my mind to remain blank, I soon fall into sleep's evasive clutches.

* * *

A hand crawls slowly up my body, its velvet touch devouring my skin. I bristle under the pressure it applies, turning away from its heat. Slowly it begins to trace circles around my neck, pausing to place tender kisses on me. Then its grip slowly tightens and I find myself struggling to breathe. Pushing it away, I try to get up, but again it holds me down, pressing my neck so hard that black stars start whirling around me.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" A strong voice jerks me awake. I bolt upright, only to be held down by Draco's iron grip.

"Get off me!" I scream, desperate to get away.

"No. Calm down, you were having a bad dream, that's all. Now get up and dress yourself we're expected downstairs." His calm voice is strangely reassuring and I nod, lying still as he moves away from me. I clutch my neck, the memory of crushing strong hands still fresh in my mind.

"I'm sending up a maid for you. Meet me downstairs in a quarter hour." Usually, I would have bristled at his commanding tone but I simply nod my assent, wanting to be by myself.

"Good, little one, you're learning." He places a small kiss on my lips, and then abruptly turns around, leaving me to my tortured thoughts. After what seems like merely a second, there is a small knock on the door and a tiny girl enters, asking for permission to dress me. I nod blankly, and soon find myself sitting in front of a mirror, my hair drawn out as she brushes the tangles away. I close my eyes, losing myself in the soothing feeling of her tiny hands upon me.

I think of Emmeria, of its green fields and lush woods. A world so close, yet so out of reach. If only I could escape…

"Pansy, please do not pull on my hair, be gentle." I snap, as I feel my hair being roughly pulled back. But she ignores me, continuing to aggressively brush through my tangled tresses.

"Pansy stop! Have you lost your mind?" I turn back, irritation flooding through me. But Pansy is gone. In front of me stands Draco, his eyes blazing fire.

"Turn back, let me finish."

"But, wh-" He grabs my shoulders and forces me to turn back, my words lost in the air.

Digging the comb into my skull, he continues to brush though my hair. I shut my eyes, trying to block out the pain. Then all of a sudden he stops. I open my eyes, glancing at him from the mirror. His cruel sneer confirms my suspicions. He knows.

* * *

To all my fabulous reviewers, thank you so much for all the wonderful comments, you guys made my day!

23Nelly- Haha, I think you've got the gist of why Draco wants Hermione. He's an arrogant guy and he hates it when people ignore him (and she doesn't even acknowledge his existence) I hope this chapter answered some of your other questions P.S – I agree, Celine's acting like a jerk.

C.G – Just read and find out ;)

Summermarine: Your comment made me laugh so glad you like the story.

Randomfan17: So glad you liked it so much!

Blackbloodedmagic: I hope this chapter cleared out the confusion about Draco a bit; I didn't want to make him a one dimensional bad guy, so I tried not to. Keep reading to find out if they end up together or not ;)

Sachmet: Don't worry; Lucius will soon be back in the picture

LadyDeath101: Thank you for that awesome comment!

LucyLemmers13: I'm glad you feel like screaming at Draco, that's the effect I was going for!

Fireprincess326: Your comment made my day

Emily: Haha, I do have the unfortunate habit of leaving cliff-hangers, but it makes the next chapter so much more exciting!

WinterMcarth: That's a really good question, keep reading, Hermione won't disappoint you (hopefully)

Voldyhasnonose: Hahaha, thank you for the rant, it was much appreciated. So glad you're enjoying the story!


	9. Crossing a Thin Line

**Hi guys! Okay so I know all of you want to kill me, (if I was a reader I'd want to kill me) I am really sorry that it took so long to update, but school just started and I've been shifting homes, so I have literally had no time at all and I didn't want to put up a crappy chapter. Hopefully, this one was worth the wait. I tried a different beginning approach with this chapter by starting it of as a continuation of the last, so hope that doesn't throw you guys off. Okay, now I'm going to shut up, HAPPY READING GUYS! And thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, honestly I wouldn't have the encouragement without you guys you're awesome!**

* * *

WARNING: Mature Content

RECAP:

"I'm sending up a maid for you. Meet me downstairs in a quarter hour." Usually, I would have bristled at his commanding tone but I simply nod my assent, wanting to be by myself.

"Good, little one, you're learning." He places a small kiss on my lips, and then abruptly turns around, leaving me to my tortured thoughts. After what seems like merely a second, there is a small knock on the door and a tiny girl enters, asking for permission to dress me. I nod blankly, and soon find myself sitting in front of a mirror, my hair drawn out as she brushes the tangles away. I close my eyes, losing myself in the soothing feeling of her tiny hands upon me.

I think of Emmeria, of its green fields and lush woods. A world so close, yet so out of reach. If only I could escape…

"Pansy, please do not pull on my hair, be gentle." I snap, as I feel my hair being roughly pulled back. But she ignores me, continuing to aggressively brush through my tangled tresses.

"Pansy stop! Have you lost your mind?" I turn back, irritation flooding through me. But Pansy is gone. In front of me stands Draco, his eyes blazing fire.

"Turn back, let me finish."

"But, wh-" He grabs my shoulders and forces me to turn back, my words lost in the air.

Digging the comb into my skull, he continues to brush though my hair. I shut my eyes, trying to block out the pain. Then all of a sudden he stops. I open my eyes, glancing at him from the mirror. His cruel sneer confirms my suspicions. He knows.

* * *

I glance at his reflection in the mirror, a vein bulges prominently in his neck, but his face is impassive – the very picture of civility. I try desperately to remain calm, but panic claws at my throat. Deciding that ignorance is my safest option, I feign anger and push him away from me.

"What is the meaning of this?" I say, my tone laced with irritation.

"Take your clothes off princess."

I look at him in confusion, my mind barely processing the words. "Have you lost your senses?" I finally manage, taken aback by his sudden request.

"I will not repeat myself darling, Take of Your Clothes." He says in a matter of fact tone, his steely gaze regarding me with an air of detached amusement.

"I will do no such thing! I'm going down for breakfast, and when you regain your senses, you can join me!" Practically screaming the last few words, I flash past him, unlatching the door to rush outwards.

"Not so quick, little one," and with that his strong hands trap my body against the door and we are face to face - steely grey flashing against hazel brown. The panic flooding through me transforms into fear as I realize what lies veiled behind those silver orbs – pure fury. Combing his hands through my hair, he brings his lips close to mine, "You beautiful little whore." And with that he pushes me roughly onto the floor.

I crawl back frantically, incoherent sentences spilling from my lips. "I d-d-d-didn't, it-t-t- l-l-listen," but he is beyond all reason.

"You little whore; you went to meet your lover last night didn't you? Sneaked out from your husband's bed to go warm his, didn't you?"

"D-D-D-Draco I did-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" his eyes bulge as he struggles to control his anger.

"I WILL FUCK YOU SO HARD, MY SWEET PRINCESS, THAT THE VERY THOUGHT OF BEING WITH ANOTHER MAN WILL MAKE YOUR BODY TREMBLE IN FEAR." With that, he starts walking towards me, taking short, deliberate steps - drawing out the tension till it slices the air.

My mind is so paralyzed with fright that the only thing I can focus on are his feet, drawing closer, only 3 feet away…

"When I think I held off because you were not ready for this! When I made a promise to myself to be gentle with you! God, you have made fools of us all."

Two feet away…

"Tell me Princess, did both of you join together and mock me? Laugh at me being made a cuckold in my own palace!"

Barely a foot now…

"Maybe you weren't even a virgin the first time I had you, I hear riding breaks a woman's barrier sometimes, and you love riding don't you princess? Come now; let me expand your lesson." He spits out, a cruel grin spreading across his face.

Only a few inches…

"Tears, sweetheart?" The smooth pads of his thumbs brush over my cheeks. My heart lurches as he brings one tear to his lips, moistening it in a gesture that is blatantly erotic. He shakes his head, as if laughing at a bad joke and says calmly, "Tears won't work with me. But you already know that."

A feeble protest escapes my throat, "This is all a misunderstanding. I am not the sort of woman you think I am. Last night I went to meet Harry on-"

"HARRY!" a maniacal gleam crosses his eye, and I know he is beyond reason. I rattle my mind frantically to come up with something to appease him, but with his face so close to mine, I can think of nothing.

"Take off the gown. I want to see you naked." He snarls.

Unthinkingly, I begin to fumble with the buttons on my back. Anything to buy some time – to stop his tirade. It is only when he pulls his shirt out of the waistband, that the danger of the moment hits me. He is going to hurt me – he wants to hurt me. I continue undoing my buttons, my eyes scanning the room for an escape route.

Then suddenly I am pushed to the floor, my gown torn off me. His fingers, like the jaws of a steel trap curl around my shoulders and his mouth takes mine in a fury of possession. But there is nothing gentle about it – he bites my tongue as I try to push him off and a silent scream escapes my throat. He holds me effortlessly, as my body pushes harder against him, passively absorbing my wild blows, as if I were a rag doll.

His hand slips slowly down my hips, forcing my legs apart. The intrusion of his finger within me sends a wave of pain through my body, and I begin to struggle anew. "NO!" I growl. But he barely notices me, and I feel another finger pushed inside.

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HARRY; I ONLY WENT TO SEE HIM!" I shout, desperate to stop him. For a moment he is still and a flicker of hope crosses my heart.

Withdrawing his fingers from within me, he cups my face with both hands. His face is unreadable – savage yet calm. His voice, dulcet and soft whispers, "Never say his name again, do you understand?"

I shake my head frantically, any vestige of pride gone.

"Good, now turn over."

I gaze uncomprehendingly at him. His words mince together in my mind, and I simply nod, too shaken to argue with his bizarre request. Turning over, I lie still, waiting for instructions.

But he says nothing; instead I feel his hands lifting my bodice, leaving me bare.

Dread washes over me as I realize he will not stop. I shut my eyes, waiting for the inevitable, hoping he will be gentle. Opening my legs, I feel him position himself behind me. A hopeless misery settles over me and I let my eyes wander the room, searching desperately for something to help escape the reality of this moment. My eyes alight upon a gleaming sceptre that lies carelessly on the floor. Its rubies shine eerily in the morning light, and I fix my gaze upon their resplendent beauty.

Yet there is no intrusion, instead I feel his manhood prodding against my bottom. I clench it tighter together as I feel his hands pushing against it. True terror strikes in my heart as I realize what he wants to do – take me from the back. I had only heard horror stories of men who enjoyed such things and women who suffered for them, but never had I imagined being forced to do them.

"NO! STOP! I WON'T DO IT!" I shout, trying to heave myself off the floor.

"I told you Princess, if you act like a whore, you'll be treated like one." He snarls, as he thrusts his cock inside my bottom. Agony like I have never felt before races through me, and the pain is so great I find myself shouting and crying at the same time. Struggling frantically, my eyes alight upon the sceptre lying just within my reach. Without hesitation, I slide it towards myself and with enormous effort, swing it back at Draco.

The crunch of skin upon metal tells me I have hit my target, and I hear Draco swear loudly as I push myself off the floor. Running towards the door, I realize I am naked, and in a rush I grab the gown strewn across the floor. His nose a bloody mess, Draco lunges towards me, but I am too fast, and in an instant I am at the door, unlatching it in a frenzied panic.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THIS ROOM" his enraged voice bellows as he begins walking towards me.

Fumbling with the latch, I finally hear a click. It's open.

"He dies if you leave."

Midway through the door, my heart pounding in my ears, I barely hear him. It as if my rationality has dissipated with the chaos, leaving fear as my guiding instinct. I am in the corridor, half naked, fleeing to an unknown place. It is only the cold chill on my bare skin that registers, there is no thought. But no footsteps follow me, he is not after me.

_He dies if you leave._

What have I done? I find a darkened passageway and hurl myself inside. Tears cascading down my scratched face, I sit down and weep loudly. But no one comes. There is no one to comfort me here, no mother, no father, no Harry.

Harry.

He would die.

He would die because of me.

Hating myself with every inch of my being, I angrily pummel the wall. If there had been a chance to save him, I had destroyed it, with my own selfishness, my own stupidity. Father was right; I was too proud, too wilful. I would now pay the price.

Wrapping the gown around me, I make my way back into the corridor. Still there is no Draco. It hits me then – like a hunter drawing in his prey, he need not run after me, I would simply go to him. Walking slowly towards the wooden door ahead, I calm my breath, forcing myself to stop thinking. Stop Hurting. To stop being. There is no other way.

"Took you long enough," his cold voice drawls as I enter the room. I wince as my gaze falls upon him; a bloody gash runs across his patrician nose, extending to his forehead. His perfectly angular features now seem even more dangerous, and I can hear the strain in his voice as he struggles to stay calm.

"I uh-"my voice trails off as I look awkwardly at the window beside him. What can I say? Rape me so I may save my best friend?

Ignoring my words, he simply picks up his cloak and begins to make his way towards the door.

"Draco I-"

"We'll discuss it later. I am needed downstairs."

Panic wells inside me, as I realize he will not listen. I am too late. Thrusting myself against the door, I look into his stony gaze, "Please don't kill him. He has done nothing wrong. He shouldn't die for my disobedience." I mentally wince as I say the words.

"Oh princess, he was condemned to die long before that, he is a traitor, and under our rules, traitors do not live." He says coolly, shrugging off my words as if I were a fly on the wall.

"Please don't kill him." I say again, my tone desperate.

"I told you, we'll discuss it later. Now get out of my way wife." Shoving my body out of the way, he slams the door, leaving me alone to dwell on my misery. Falling to the ground, I wrap my arms around myself and break down. It is all over.

* * *

Lucid thoughts of forsaken forests and a little boy with large blue eyes play in my mind. A small girl with messy pigtails and a pout on her lips; a young man with messy black hair and a knight's armour; a white horse that never stops running…

Darkness. Death. No. This is not my world.

_"Yes it is."_

My eyes flutter open as I hear the indistinct words. I see Draco's face veiled in the darkness. "What?" I say confusedly, fearing my sanity has indeed slipped away.

"You said nightfall, I said yes it is."

Emerging from the darkness, he emanates a lethal power, as if looking at him was enough to hurt you. A balm glistens on his face, hiding the scar and making him look strangely ethereal.

"You need to eat." He commands.

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten all day. I've ordered some food to be bought up for you." He points at a tray of glistening silver laden with fruits and dry bread.

"Is he-"a lump rises in my throat as I stare at him, unable to finish.

Regarding me coolly, he says, "Not yet."

For a minute, his words do not register and I stare blankly at him. Elation courses through me as I finally comprehend them and a grin breaks across my face.

"He's sentenced to die tomorrow."

The brief flicker of happiness dies instantly and I avert my gaze, knowing I was a fool to think he would be spared.

"Now eat."

"No." I say decisively, what have I to lose now?

Walking towards me with a menacing air, he enunciates slowly, "Don't make me force you sweetheart." Grabbing a handful of grapes, he deposits them in my hand. Irritation flooding through me, I put one in my mouth, taking a ridiculous amount of time to chew it down.

"Please don't kill him." I say again, knowing it is of no use.

"I told you, we are not discussing the matter further." Draco says, his voice promising reprimand if I disobey.

"Let me prove that I'm yours, not his." I say desperately.

Grabbing me and pushing me back on the bed, he says roughly, "Don't test my patience princess, it's taking all my willpower not to grab a whip and beat you senseless for your behaviour this afternoon." Pushing against his chest, I whisper, "I'll do whatever you want Draco, every single thing, let him live."

He was tempted. I could see the conflict in his eyes, the tension in his shoulders as his body responded to mine, his masculinity was working against him. Taking the only chance I had, I kiss him fiercely, moaning in his mouth as he tries to resist. Deepening the kiss, I run my fingers through his golden locks, drawing in him, making it impossible to resist.

"Let me make up for my mistakes, don't punish him." I say breathlessly as his mouth descends on my neck. Putting a finger to my lips, he whispers, "Don't talk. Show me."

My frenzied mind registers that this is the only way I can save Harry. I have to pretend. I have to let go of myself and join in the violation of my body by the man I hate.

Pretending to enjoy his frenzied kisses, I lock my arms around him, pushing him closer to me. Kissing his chest, I try not to wince as he bites my neck. Soon, his golden head descends downwards and I feel the moistness of his tongue and lips as he clamps down on my breasts. I shut my eyes, imagining it is not him. I am not me. Gasping and twisting beneath him, I arch myself into his body, opening my legs, welcoming him within me.

Every brush of his hand, each caress of his lips burns me. Then he is ready, and in a fierce frenzy, he thrust himself inside me. His passion is so savage, that I feel like he is ripping me apart, but I clench his shoulders, moaning in ecstasy. His mouth captures mine, greedily drinking in my compliance. Easing deeper into my body, sheathing himself to the hilt, he is submerged within me. Clamping him tightly to me, I lose myself in my senseless façade where nothing but his flesh upon mine exists. His hoarse cry of ecstasy, for the first time, brings joy to my heart, for I know I have succeeded. Holding me tightly to him, he kisses me feverishly, continuing his hard violent thrusts, emptying himself deep within my body.

For hours he continues his onslaught, until my body aches and my legs are so sore I cannot move. But I move feverishly with him, desperate to convince him of my obedience, desperate to save a life. Finally, he tires and I let sleep claim me, his body still entangled in mine.

* * *

"My lady, wake up please," a voice whispers urgently, waking me from my sleepy haze.

Glancing perplexedly at the chamber maid, I wave my hand to dismiss her, pulling the covers over my face.

"My lady, please, I have a message from Lord Granger."

Throwing the covers of my face, I sit up in bed, raw tension infusing me with energy.

"What says he?"

Pulling a parchment out of her apron, she hands me a weathered piece of paper. Barely legible on it are two words – forest, five o clock.

"Who gave you this?"

Nervously glancing at the door, she says in a soft whisper, "A man in a red robe, sneaked it to me in the market-place."

"Did you catch sight of this man? What did he look like?" I say urgently, hope blossoming in my heart.

"I couldn't see him, my lady, he had his face covered, just said to give this to you."

Frustration clawing at me, I thank her and motion for her to exit the room. A thousand questions explode in my mind. Was father here? Would he take over Vayloth? Was the note a trap? A device lay down by Draco to test my loyalty?

A loud noise outside the window interrupts my thoughts. Curiosity steers me forward and I peer outside, trying to find the cause of the ruckus. My eyes only see a large crowd gathering around the courtyard, but the cause of the gathering remains out of sight.

It is only when a brute with an axe bellows for them to move that the crowd parts, revealing a man bent down on a chopping block.

A man with messy black hair and blue eyes.


	10. A Stranger in the Woods

**RECAP:**

"My lady, please, I have a message from Lord Granger."

Throwing the covers of my face, I sit up in bed, raw tension infusing me with energy.

"What says he?"

Pulling a parchment out of her apron, she hands me a weathered piece of paper. Barely legible on it are two words – forest, five o clock.

"Who gave you this?"

Nervously glancing at the door, she says in a soft whisper, "A man in a red robe, sneaked it to me in the market-place."

"Did you catch sight of this man? What did he look like?" I say urgently, hope blossoming in my heart.

"I couldn't see him, my lady, he had his face covered, just said to give this to you."

Frustration clawing at me, I thank her and motion for her to exit the room. A thousand questions explode in my mind. Was father here? Would he take over Vayloth? Was the note a trap? A device lay down by Draco to test my loyalty?

A loud noise outside the window interrupts my thoughts. Curiosity steers me forward and I peer outside, trying to find the cause of the ruckus. My eyes only see a large crowd gathering around the courtyard, but the cause of the gathering remains out of sight.

It is only when a brute with an axe bellows for them to move that the crowd parts, revealing a man bent down on a chopping block.

A man with messy black hair and blue eyes.

* * *

My senses are dulled by grief, yet my heart still beats and I curse it for its resilience. Pumping poisonous blood into my veins, I cannot be free from the chaos my life has descended into. Harry dead. Father branded a traitor. Celine and mother locked in a room somewhere. There is no end to the darkness, I am its creature and it is my master. Glancing wearily out the window, I gaze into the fading sunlight through a haze of tears, unable to drag myself out of bed. I try to feel angry at Draco's betrayal, but there is no space for anger in grief.

It is then that my eyes fall upon the crumpled letter on the floor.

Forest – five o clock.

A frenetic energy grows within me as I realize all is not lost. This stranger in the woods may be my last chance for salvation. Hurriedly throwing a deep velvet cloak over me, I make my way out the door, my heart pulsing as I realize I have mere minutes to reach the forest. Thankfully, there is no one stationed outside my door, and pulling the cloak over my head, I sweep down the castle stairs, making my way towards the back entrance of the iron fortress. It seems a world away, but only a few years before, I was racing around these parts with Ginevra. In another life, a dream now…

Slipping past the bustling kitchen, I am relieved when a bulky wooden door comes into sight. Quietly creeping through it, I rejoice when a gust of wind blows upon my raw cheeks. Every step in the cold hard mud infuses a strange vitality within me, and I walk faster, as if the simple motion of walking will transport me away from this dreadful place. Soon, I am at the precipice of the thick wooded forest and without hesitation, I rush within its comforting embrace. However, my steps begin to falter when I realize I have no idea where this man wants to meet me.

The forest, in its unlimited vastness was an ideal place for clandestine meetings but not when one did not know where to go. Panic begins to set in as I realize I have forgotten the paper at home as well, where should I go now?

Plunging deeper into the woods, my heart beats frantically against my chest, as the last vestiges of hope drain away from me. Thorns prick my skin as I run faster, realizing I have missed the allotted meeting time. Gnarled branches, seeped in dark vines laugh threateningly at my despair, their long hands extended towards me with dark menace. I increase my pace, terror settling in my heart, as an eerie scream resonates through the air.

I pause long enough to hear it again. It is inhumane. A shriek unlike any I have ever heard. It banishes any trace of lingering disappointment, drenching me in thick hot fear. Tears cascade down my cheeks as I realise this is the end. I will die here in a cold dark grave with the sneering trees ready to ravage the remains of my body. I fall to the ground and shove my arms over my ears. I cannot bear the sound but it gets louder and louder until I feel it echo within my head and I know I cannot be shielded from its insanity.

Close…. So close….

_Crunch. Thump. Crack._

Another desperate cry whips across the dark abyss, so hopeless and miserable that I wish desperately for the poor creature to be put out of its misery. But it moans even louder, until its pain flits through every core in my body.

And then the beast is upon me. Black with feral brown eyes, it claws at my throat, pushing me to the ground in its haste to feast upon me, and I am but a limp doll, welcoming death, embracing my end.

"Hermione!" A voice screeches above me. And all of a sudden the beast is still. It no longer claws at me; it is simply holding me down. I welcome the small mercy.

Please let it be quick…

"Stop struggling please." I gaze confusedly at the beast, what magic has put words in its mouth? It is only when the pressure upon my wrists lessens that I realize I am peering into the face of a man. A man with olive skin and sharp brown eyes.

"Blaise?" I mutter confusedly.

"I'm sorry for throwing you to the ground my lady. I was afraid someone would hear you screaming and come looking for you."

"W-what do you w-want?" I stutter, the panic from earlier settling in again.

"Don't be afraid of me princess. I'm here on behalf of your father."

It takes me a second to grasp his words. Blaise Zambini – Draco's trusted commander – is on our side?

"I-I d-don't know w-what you mean by those words." I say sparingly, not wanting to fall into a trap.

"I know this is a lot to take in princess, but I am on your side. Have been for years, your father is the greatest thing that happened to this kingdom, took me in when I was just a boy scampering around the streets looking for food. I stole from him you see, but instead of punishing me, he got the council to sponsor my education. Put in a word for me when I wanted to join the Dragon army too."

"B-but I've never seen you exchange any words with him."

"I could not do so. If Draco found out I had any sympathy for him, I could serve him naught."

I hesitate before asking my next question, still unconvinced that this is not a ploy to test me.

"Did you send the letter then?"

At this he smiles sheepishly, "Not very ingenious of me I admit, but I could not find another way of communicating with you without rousing suspicion."

"Why did you call upon me to meet you thus?"

"I have news from your father. He wishes to plan an escape for you and your mother."

My pulse quickens at his words. "What of Celine?"

"She is safe. Draco entrusted me with her safe-keeping, and I made sure to place her out of harm's way."

"Why did he not send my mother away as well?"

His eyes look to a speck in the distance as he answers my question, "He thought your mother's presence would make you more receptive towards him."

A chill washes over me. "You mean he intends to use my mother to force me into submission?"

Gazing uncomfortably into the darkness, he says nothing.

"What are his plans? Has he hurt her?" I demand.

"She is safe for now Princess, and he may do her no harm for both of you will be far from his grasp by the time he discovers your absence."

Hope, the one thing I had not allowed myself to feel, blooms slowly within my heart. "How will you manage that? The land is seething with emerald cloaks."

"Yet these are still red lands Princess. There remain many loyal to the king and his family. They have been silenced, but their allegiances remain unchanged. A sennight from now, the prince will ride back to the Dragon isles to proclaim his victory there. He will not take you for you still the traitor's daughter and the populace must first be eased into accepting you. That night you will meet me at the entrance of the Great hall, I will be transporting you to a safe keep in the Prince's absence."

My heart thuds with barely contained excitement. "Will he not suspect your involvement?"

"He has no reason to. I will say we were intercepted and in the ensuing struggle, the rebels captured you."

"And what of my mother?"

"She will be transported a day earlier. Now we must head back Princess, the Prince will begin to wonder about your absence." Extending his arm towards me, he gently lifts me off the ground and the journey back passes so quickly I despair at time for its cruelty. My steps falter as the dark shadow of the castle looms into view and I try to steady my erratic breathing.

"Sir Blaise. Do you know the man who was executed this morning?"

"He was a knight of the red army. Young fellow, very smart, a pity really." My heart lurches in despair at the confirmation.

"Are you all right my lady?"

My throat constricts as I nod my head.

"I had better depart here. Walking into the castle together may arouse Draco's ire." I whisper my assent and begin walking slowly towards the towering stone archway before me. Every instinct in my body screams to run back into the forest, but I walk on, knowing there will be an end to the torture.

Endless throngs of people bow down to me as I pass through the Iron halls, brows arching at my dishevelled appearance. Their features seem cruelly twisted and distorted, as if they had all been heaped into one boiling pot together. I quicken my pace and rush up the stairs, disgusted by their superficial deference. I am no queen here. I am a puppet they must please in order to gain the approval of their master.

Flinging open the gilded door to my chambers, I quickly shut it behind me, putting in place a lock to shut off the door. A dim light burns eerily near the window but I welcome the darkness for I can submerge myself within it. Throwing of the cloak and the heavy satin dress from my body, I lie atop the silken sheets, waiting for slumber to catch hold of me.

It is then that a shadow in the darkness moves.

But this shadow is made of skin and bones, and silver grey eyes.

"Where were you little one?"

I ignore him, tears rolling down my face. How dare he show his face to me?

A warm cloth touches my face, brushing away my tears and pulling damp tendrils of hair away from my eyes.

"I hate you," I whisper to the dark face above me.

"I know." He says, almost resignedly.

"How c-c-could you k-k-kill him? After l-l-last night."

"I did not make any promises little bird. His fate had already been decided. He betrayed the King and he suffered for it." He says calmly, as if having a polite dinner conversation.

"Y-y-you are d-d-despicable." I whisper, tears clogging my throat as I struggle to speak.

"I'm sorry you're in pain Mione. The only thing I regret about today is having caused you suffering, but I hope with time, you will come to see that it had to be done. You will understand that this is your life now, and struggling against it will only hurt you."

I feel numb at his cold dismissal and turn my face away from him.

His hands continue to brush through my hair, "I don't want to crush you Hermione. I admire your spirit, it drove me crazy in the beginning, made me want to possess you, conquer you, punish you for ignoring me. But it also made me love you."

"And what do you know about love? Other than that you will never gain it?" I spit out.

For a second, he looks like a lost boy, but then a silver flare of fury shines in his eyes and I wince, knowing what is to come. His steel-like arms wrap around me, suffocating me with their pressure, but I do not resist, I have no strength to fight him today.

"You are still naïve little one, but with time you will realize that you have no path other than the one that has been laid in front of you, and then you will have no choice but to render me your affections." He snarls in my ear.

I shut my eyes, waiting for the pain, for the shredding of my humility once again.

"You were never meant to belong to him Hermione. Your childhood infatuation for him would not have lasted, you know. You were fire and he a wisp of smoke."

"Do not s-s-speak of h-him," I grind out.

He continues as if I have not spoken, "You needed someone to tame you, and that is what I intend to do."

Pushing his arms from me, I say coldly, "I am not one of your horses my lord."

At this a wild chuckle escapes from his throat, "Ah my sweet, you may not be a horse, but like my horses, you are owned by me and thus must obey my orders."

Tightening his hold on me, his hands encircle my waist as his mouth roves over my breasts. I shudder at his touch, merciless, wanton, uncaring.

"You are mine. Accept it," He purrs, as he eases his fingers between my thighs, stroking them gently.

A desperate wail escapes my throat as I lie still, wanting it to be over, unable to bear the torturous wait.

But his hands remove themselves and he simply puts his head on my chest.

"Sleep, my little bird, I will let you rest tonight."

Suffused in disbelief, I lie completely still, uncomprehending of his little act of kindness. But an hour later, still curled in his arms, I allow myself to drift into asleep, knowing he will keep his word. Seven days. Just seven more days and I will be free. I repeat these words to myself till slumber's lofty arms descend upon me.

* * *

I rise the next morning to find him already stirring. Bending down to kiss my forehead, he gently removes the covers off me, fixing with me his impenetrable gaze.

"I must attend the war tribunal today. We are trying all the traitors." I flinch at his words. "Meet me in the dining hall at quarter after five; I have a surprise for you."

Nodding silently, I watch him cover the sprawling beauty of his naked body. Tension eases into my heart as I wonder what the surprise is. Could he have found out about Blaise?

No. That's impossible, I reason. He would not be so calm if he had.

"Do not keep me waiting Princess," he commands before he exits the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

The next few hours are torture. Mulling over possible scenarios in my head, my mind writhes in tense agony, yet I do not leave the room, for I cannot bear to face the Slytherin courtiers and so it is with much relief that I descend the stairs when the hour approaches.

The hall is cloaked in emerald fabrics, with a silver snake emblazoned boldly on a banner hanging from the main door. My heart throbs at this evasion of our lands but I don a cold mask on my face, smiling blankly at the bowing men and women. This had been Celine's dream – to be queen, to be worshipped, to be envied. What I would not give up to exchange places with her – to erase this madness from my life. How cruel fate is.

"Princess, the Prince awaits you in the adjoining chamber." A voice beckons from behind me.

As I turn around, the sallow face of Severus Snape comes into view and acknowledging his presence, I follow quietly behind him. Leading me through a darkened passage, he takes me down a route I have never been before.

"Just knock on the door my lady. Prince Draconius is inside."

Thanking him, I pause at the elaborately crafted door. What is so secret that it must be hidden in this remote chamber?

I do not need to knock. The door swings open as I reach to touch it.

"I knew you'd fuss before coming in little one." He smirks, a wide grin on his face.

I smile testily, unwilling to irritate him before I find out what he means me to see. In the bright lighting of the gilded chamber, Draco looks almost harmless. His tousled gold hair and cheery eyes make him seem less inhumanly beautiful and more like a charming boy.

_A charmingly cruel boy, _I remind myself.

"Close your eyes." He asserts, a smile playing on his lips.

"Draco I re-"

"Ssh…" he says, putting a finger on my lips.

I shut my eyes, wincing as a cold chain touches my neck.

"Open them."

I blink twice as I gaze at my reflection in the mirror. Clasped around my neck is the most beautiful pendant I have ever seen. It is gold, wrought in the shape of two fluttering wings encased around an emerald drop. In the bright light, it blazes fiercely, as if competing with the brightness of all that is around it.

"I-I-Thank you."

A brilliant smile breaks out on his face as he tips my chin up towards him, "I thought it a fitting gift for your beauty."

I nod awkwardly, taken aback by his sudden shift in demeanour.

"And now for the real surprise." Spinning me around, he beckons me towards a slim mahogany door. Inserting a key within it, he motions me forwards as it creaks upon. I gaze confusedly at him for the room is encased in darkness.

"After you princess."

Hesitatingly, I let him lead me inside, as a cool breeze of air wafts over me. As my eyes struggle to adjust to the darkness, I hear a slight movement coming from the end of the room. I pause mid-step just as a blazing candle flares up, casting its bright shadow across the room.

In the middle of the room sits Blaise, his face bruised and bloodied.

My heart almost stops. He knows.

"Blaise, what in hell's fire happened to you?"

I swivel around and gaze at Draco in terror. But there is no menace on his face, only concern. What in heaven's name is going on here?

"Nothing to worry yourself about my prince. I was caught in a squabble with a few village ruffians. Ale and women – never a good mixture."

"Never has a truer thing been said my friend," Draco says, laughing. "Ah, my little princess now you must be wondering why I have bought you here. I will keep you in suspense no longer, look behind the curtain."

I direct my gaze at Blaise, but his eyes do not meet me. A gross tension begins building in my stomach – was it a trap after all?

Slowly, I make my way towards the heavy satin curtains, my uneasiness welling with each step. I pause as I reach them, deliberating on what cruel punishment awaits me.

_Is there no one I can trust any longer?_

Holding my breath in, I shove them apart, only to find another empty room.

"Hermione, my darling," a voice whispers from within. As my eyes scan the room, I realize it is not empty after all for leaning on the window, away from the light, stands a frail figure.

_Mother._

"Mother!" I shout, happiness flooding through me. I run to her as she extends her arms towards me. Disbelief coursing through me, I realize this is the surprise. Blaise was simply safe-guarding her.

"My flower, I have missed you so," She whispers, as a cough wracks her body.

Hugging her tightly, I let loose the flood of tears that had been threatening to break out all day today.

"Now, now my darling, don't cry. We're both together, let's savour this moment."

I nod amidst tears, too scared to let her go.

"M-M-mother they k-k-killed H-H-Harry," I whisper, not wishing for Draco to hear me.

I feel her body slacken as she hears the news. "That poor boy, he was such a joy to all of us."

Encircled within each other's arms, we weep softly, sharing our pain, trying to dilute it together. And like that an hour passes, I talk not of my humiliation or pain, for she knows without words, and comforts me in the way only a mother can.

"Hermione, the hour grows late; we must withdraw back to our chambers now," Draco's voice soon interrupts. I hug my mother tightly, not yet ready to give up her soothing embrace.

"Go now my little wildling, we will be together soon," she says softly. Reluctantly, I draw my arms away from her, kissing her forehead before I begin walking back to the nightmare I had temporarily escaped.

Gesturing towards Blaise, Draco puts his hand behind me and guides me out of the room. I follow mindlessly, in a haze of despair. If there is anything crueler than being forcibly kept from those you love, it is giving one a taste of what they have lost – a simple bite, not too great, not too small, just enough to make their heart feel the twist of the knife.

"Thank you," I say grudgingly, knowing he expects a response from me.

"Anything for you, little bird."

I scoff at this. "Anything _reasonable _that is," he says with a smirk.

Back in our chambers, I strip of my clothing as quick as my cold fingers allow and pull on a white satin dressing robe from the armoire, tying it tightly around my waist. I do not want to tempt him. Coiling my hair in a bun, I turn around ready to collapse into bed.

"Hermione."

"Draco I'm too tired," I say irritably, making sure not to meet his gaze.

"Hermione," he snarls angrily.

I look up, surprised at the vehemence in his voice.

All traces of tenderness removed from his face, his eyes glint darkly in the dimmed chamber. I gaze blankly at him, confused by his anger. It is then that my eyes alight upon a crumpled piece of paper.

_The note. He's read it._

* * *

_**Hey everyone! So sorry to keep all of you waiting. My time management skills are just, well incredibly bad, but I finally found time to finish off the chapter, hope you guys like it!**_

_**ANN: point well noted!**_

_**The water is warm: So glad you like it!**_

_**BlackBloodedMagic: I hope this chapter makes Draco seem a little less psycho (though not very much)**_

_**Sleeping beauty: Thank you so much for your enthusiasm!**_

_**randomfan17: I think that's a great point, Draco is really insecure, he might have everything, but guy's got issues!**_

_**Texasunniest: Haha, unfortunately i'm a little evil, so cliffhangers are must.**_

_**Sparkle85: Glad you survived the blackout! And i will try to update sooner, i'm terrible with that!**_

_**fireprincess326: haha, your review made my day :)**_

_**Guest (not sure which one): It makes my day to make your day! **_

_**annae3077: It makes me so happy that you like the story so much! **_

_**Cajunwitch: Thank you so much!**_

_**23Nelly: Haha there alot of plot twists coming up! And Hermione`s will power may be fading but that wont prevent her from standing up for herself (only hint i can give) So glad your enjoying the story!**_

_**voldyhasnonose: I know! Draco`s quite terrible in this story. **_


	11. Gold & Green

**To all my lovely readers and reviewers, I'm so sorry for the long wait, i'm a terrible person, but i tried making this chapter extra long for that reason, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Recap:**

Back in our chambers, I strip of my clothing as quick as my cold fingers allow and pull on a white satin dressing robe from the armoire, tying it tightly around my waist. I do not want to tempt him. Coiling my hair in a bun, I turn around ready to collapse into bed.

"Hermione."

"Draco I'm too tired," I say irritably, making sure not to meet his gaze.

"Hermione," he snarls angrily.

I look up, surprised at the vehemence in his voice.

All traces of tenderness removed from his face, his eyes glint darkly in the dimmed chamber. I gaze blankly at him, confused by his anger. It is then that my eyes alight upon a crumpled piece of paper.

_The note. He's read it._

* * *

Panic – the shadowy abyss we retreat into when our minds cease to think. It is the greatest impediment we face and yet it is necessary, for the clarity afforded by terror is our only hope to survive, tread through the abyss, and so it is essential to focus on turning that panic into a weapon, one that pushes you, like the whip of a cruel master, for in the contest between the whip and being, the desire to survive always wins.

_And so I cannot fail. _

"What is this?"

"What is what?" I say innocently, trying to calm my pulsing heart.

"THIS." He says, holding the crumpled note tightly in his hand.

A thousand justifications run through my head. I sift through them frantically, knowing the lie is almost caught.

"It seems to be a note, my lord." I say haughtily, trying not to be un-nerved by his calm fury.

"Don't play games with me little one," he says, his eyes blazing fire, "you know what happens to traitors in this kingdom."

"What are you implying?" I say coolly, refusing to meet his eyes.

Silence. It stretches on for so long I feel it prick my skin, trickle its way down my neck, but I say nothing. And then he begins to stalk towards me, like a lion circling his prey, the prey that cannot run, that cannot hide, and that cannot escape.

"S-s-stay away from me!" I shout, backing up towards the door.

But I am no match for him. Within an instant his arms are around me, unyielding iron jaws, and though I struggle, I move not even an inch away from him.

"Stop struggling or I'll hurt you." He commands.

_How much more can you hurt a person? _But I say nothing, nodding mutely.

My belly swells with dread as he pulls me towards the bed. I know what the punishment will be.

Clenching my eyes shut, I wait to be thrown, to be savaged again. But he keeps pulling me onwards, till we stand still once more.

"Open your eyes Hermione."

Confusedly, I look up at him, but he twists me around until I stand facing the mirror.

_That girl with the pale pointy face, who is she?_

"What do you see?" he says in a soft baritone whisper, as if he were singing a song.

This new calmness terrifies me more than his anger.

"I-I-I don't know wha-"

Crushing my body tighter against his, he whispers the same question again.

"Draco, please the note I don-"

I gasp for breath as his hand tightens around my neck.

"Answer the question, my lady, or I'll have to wring your pretty little neck till it can no longer swallow those precious breaths of air."

"I-I-I see you and me," I manage as unwanted tears spring up in my eyes.

"Good. Now be more specific, what else do you see?"

"I see the p-p-prince, and myself."

In the dim light, his eyes seem to burn as brightly as the crackling fire within. "And did you or did you not swear to be loyal to this prince?"

Forcing my chin up, he makes me gaze straight into the mirror. "Y-y-yes I did."

"And if you are not loyal, what should your punishment be?"

My throat burns as tears glaze my eyes. _I cannot be afraid. I am Hermione Granger; I am my father's daughter._

"Draco I wasn't dis-"

"Ssh now" he says placing a finger on my lips, "I want you to answer the question."

_He is mad. I will die tonight._

"W-w-whatever you see f-f-fit."

A wild laugh escapes his throat as he pushes me back against the wall.

"For once in your life Princess, you speak the truth," he snarls, and a moment later he is upon me, his mouth upon my breasts, his hands underneath my skirt, scavenging, scratching, tearing.

I hear someone cry out in anguish, and wonder how it is that a human voice can scream so fearfully. I am not in this room; I am with mother, with Celine…

And then he stops.

_No. Please. Get it over with._

A silken cord wraps itself around my hands as I am tied to the wooden bed.

"You must be punished" he whispers, as I feel his body withdraw from mine.

"Disloyalty is the worst kind of sin. One punishable by death, I must teach you this lesson," he intones.

Reaching for his leather belt, he comes towards me, his eyes eerily vacant.

"That's what he'd say every time I visited her in the tower. Ten lashes per visit and double the older I got, but it was worth it, I loved her you see."

My breath catches in my throat as I see him in the bare light. His lower back glistens in the dark, crisscrossed with deep brown gashes that stretch down to his thighs. Ugly and dark, they mar his golden skin, but they are not they are not what make me squelch in horror; it is the words carved into his skin –OBEY.

"But one day I showed her what he did, and then she stopped loving me as well. Told me never to see her again, it was because she knew I was disloyal, a disloyal traitor," he snarls.

_She stopped because she loved you. _

"But I will never let you be disloyal to me Hermione. I will not give you that choice, you are mine and you will love me," he says, walking towards me.

_No. Please. Don't hurt me. _

"Draco, you don't have to do this, I swear upon the gods I have never been disloyal to you," I say frantically, trying to reason with him.

But the closer he comes, the more my terror mounts.

"Why have I n-n-not seen these scars Draco? Why d-d-did you not tell me about them?" I mutter, desperate to stall him.

A bitter laugh escapes his throat. "Why because you've been too preoccupied with trying to escape little bird, and for your benefit I camouflaged them with Elysium, lightened them so they wouldn't scare you away, but that was a waste of time wasn't it? You can hardly even bear to look upon my face."

"Draco I d-d-didn't know, I'm-"

"Sorry? Don't lie to me little bird, your just scared, scared of these grotesque marks, but don't worry, the marks I give you will fade away. You will never disobey me again."

His meandering shadow pauses at the bed, malevolent, unnerving, stationary. I struggle against the cords, pulling them so tightly they tear into my skin.

"Why must you make me hurt you Hermione?" he says almost regretfully.

I lie still, sucking my breath in, waiting for the leather strip to descend upon me. _Oh Gods, give me strength. _

_Crack._

Sheer, agonizing pain rips through my back as the cold leather tears against my skin. But I do not scream. _I will not give him that satisfaction. _I bite my lips and shut my eyes, dreading the next blow, knowing it will be worse than the last.

But it never comes.

Instead, strong arms sweep me from the ground, untying the cords around my wrist and gently placing me on the mattress, so light I can barely feel the silken sheets touch my skin. A few minutes later, a warm cloth presses against the gash and then it is gone, along with the person applying it.

* * *

The next morning, I awaken from nightmares of rotting flesh and golden boys. The sheet beside me remains unused. My back aches as I pull myself out of bed. A morbid curiosity nags at me and I approach the mirror to assess the damage. A bright pink bruise stretches itself across my back, but it is neither as deep nor as ugly as Draco's scars.

_Draco's scars. _

The thought of them makes me shudder. What kind of monster would do that to their child? _The same kind that would inflict them on his wife._

Was it mad of me to feel pity for him for the injustice he had suffered? He was a boy, like Harry had once been, would he have been any different if he had been born a commoner instead? No, he would have been the same, bad men are born not made, I reason with myself.

_I need to get out now. _

With my resolve thickened, I dress myself, sending away the maid that had come to help dress me. The last thing I need is to become fodder for their gossip.

_I need to find Blaise._

With that thought in mind, I leave the stifling comfort of my chamber, quietly making my way towards the grand hall. But fate is on my side today and as I begin to descend the stairs, I notice Blaise standing outside a room in the upper corridor.

"Sir Blaise, I-"

"My princess, good morrow, I was just going to send a messenger to inform you that the herb you requested is nowhere to be found."

Confounded, I look at him blankly. Has he gone mad?

"If you please, we can discuss over breakfast where exactly you saw it and I can ask my boys to go look for it again." He gestures towards the door as I begin mouthing another question.

It hits me then. Draco is inside.

"Of course, thank you so much for your help," I say politely and begin my downward descent towards the hall, growing considerably less confident with each step. The thought of seeing Draco again makes me burn. He shamed me. He beat me. He has no right to be my husband.

I nod stiffly at the green cloaks as they bow before me, some murmuring as I walk past them. _Traitor Princess. That's what they call me behind my back._

After making polite conversation with a few of the ladies, I sit down at the centre of the table, anxious to get this farce over with and discuss my plans with Blaise. My stomach grumbles with unease as dish after dish is placed before me. Fresh Sausages, Pecan Pies, Corn Muffins, porridge dipped in fresh cream and butter, it is as if there is no war going on outside. The sight of it makes me sick and I politely decline the heavy fare, opting instead for some fresh bread and jam.

"Why, my princess, you have the appetite of a bird," A soft voice purrs behind me.

I glance up from the table and fix my eyes upon the owner of the voice. Pansy Parkinson. Gold eye's daughter. I had heard of him from father, who had briefly met with him on a visit to the Dragon isles. The man was so rich he had an eye of ruby, emeralds and gold fixed upon his blind one. But his wealth was stained with blood, the blood of the villagers who had been enslaved to mine his gold fields. But wealth was not to be discriminated against, and the man had swiftly risen within the ranks.

"I have little appetite in the mornings," I say cautiously, knowing I can afford no more enemies in this court.

A deep throaty laugh escapes her throat as she places a ruby laden hand on the table. "Or perhaps it is our Prince that tires you so, but I would imagine that would only increase your appetite, my lady."

I smile uncomfortably, as the ladies around her smother giggles.

"Back in the Dragon Isles, once the prince took a woman to bed, the only appetite she would lose is of wanting other men."

"Yes, he does have a reputation," I say nonchalantly, making clear that this is a conversation I do not wish to have.

Fixing her sharp gaze upon me, she smiles as I turn my head and try to engage Lady Millicent in conversation instead. Thankfully, she says nothing more and my heart heaves a sigh of relief as her and her ladies get up to leave.

"Don't mind her m'lady; she's just miffed that your queen and she's still a miner's daughter." I look back surprised, so Lady Millicent did have a tongue after all.

"Was she interested in him?"

"Interested?" she snorted loudly, "was flinging herself at him every chance she got. Looks like a right fool now, she'd been telling everyone they were to wed soon."

"Gods, she can have him," the words slip out of my mouth so quickly I swallow a huge piece of bread to hide my embarrassment at having uttered them.

Thankfully, I am saved from having to explain myself as Blaise swoops in on the table beside me.

"My lady, if I may steal you for a moment?"

"Yes of course Sir. Blaise," I utter politely, nodding my head at the perplexed Lady Millicent, who seems somewhat dismayed by my pronouncement.

"Princess, if I may be frank, it is not wise to openly oppose the Prince in front of his courtiers," he whispers as we make our way towards the gardens.

Sighing I nod my head, "I know, that was unwise of me, it will not happen again."

As we make our way towards the gardens, the smell of crimson blossoms floats through the air. A few years past, walking the ancient flag stoned paths of the Crystal Gardens had been my greatest delight. Every flower had a story and every tree hid a secret passage to a fairy world. But now they seemed to bleed, every petal awash with the agony of the dead.

"I have good news Princess, our plan has been pushed forward a few weeks, we will be leaving tomorrow night."

For a moment, I look at him blankly, unable to comprehend his meaning. "Y-you mean I'll be out of here by tomorrow?"

"Your mother leaves tonight. You will join her shortly."

For the first time in months, a broad smile breaks out across my face._ Freedom. That means Draco can no longer harm me._

"Sir Blaise, you will be rewarded for your bravery by my father, we owe you our lives."

"I owe my life to your father princess; I am simply repaying the debt. Now listen carefully, meet me outside in the courtyard when midnight approaches, I will be waiting for you inside in a carriage. Tell no one where you are going; if anyone so much as suspects your escape, it will be impossible for us to ride across the forest."

A cold hard feeling begins to develop in my stomach. "And what of Draco? He will know I am missing from my chambers, not immediately, but soon enough."

"There is no need to fear on that account. The prince rode off for the Dragon Isles today morning."

"What?" I blurt out, surprised.

"He left in the morning, no one knows except me and a few other knights."

_Ah, so he's a coward as well as a bully. _

"And now we must head back Princess, those ladies at court have tongues more vicious than my sword."

Silently agreeing, I allow myself to be led back to the great hall. Departing from Blaise at the entrance, I make my way towards my chambers. Hope's elusive flower blooms in my heart with each step I take, _it has been so long since hope and I crossed paths._

The rest of the day passes in a blur and with Draco gone I slumber in peace, undisturbed by treacherous nightmares.

* * *

The morning brings with it no peace as frenetic voices buzz outside my door and a loud bell chimes in the distance. A loud knock on my door finally pushes me to crawl out of bed; I will have no tranquility today.

"Come in."

A tiny wasp of a girl enters the room, shutting the door behind her. Scurrying across the room, she begins to prepare my bath.

"Where's Harriet?" I ask, confused by the appearance of this stranger.

"No idea my lady, they told me I was to be your new hand maid from now own." Tension begins crawling back into my heart.

"Why? Where is she now?"

"I don't know m'lady. Please, you must get dressed, the commander wishes to speak with you."

A cold knot begins to tie in my stomach. "The commander of the Green Dragons?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

"Yes, m'lady."

_No. This cannot be. How could he know?_

Yet there were no answers to be found from the mouth of this girl. Despite my barrage of questions, she remained silently, meekly uttering that she knew nothing.

_What in the world is going on?_

After a seemingly endless bath, I quickly let her dress me in a plain gown of wool and silk, after which I found myself gliding down a dark corridor towards the commander's chambers.

_Stay calm. It is nothing. He probably wishes to pay his respect to the princess._

"My lady, it is kind of you to join us upon so short a notice."

_Us_? I glance around the room as a second figure comes into view. With his red hair and freckled face, there is no mistaking the awkward figure - Ronald Weasley, prince of Vayloth.

"Princess," he bows reluctantly, as my gaze alights upon him.

Stiffly I nod at both of them. _Was there anyone that could be trusted in this world? I had played with him and his sister as a child, and yet here he stood, conspiring with my captors._

"There is some unfortunate news for you, I fear."

"I would rather you stop stalling and deliver it then Lord Snape."

His greasy locks spill across his face as he motions for Ronald to shut the door. "I fear your mother may be in great danger, she was found missing from her quarters last night, and our guards believe she may now be in the captivity of Sir. Blaise. He is going to ransom her to the highest bidder, either the Ravenclaws or the Hufflepuffs, both will be glad to execute what they see to be a traitor's wife."

My heart lurches as I force my face to remain calm. "Why would he do such a thing? Was he not entrusted with escorting her to a safe keep in the Prince's absence?"

His sharp eyes fix upon my face and for a minute, he says nothing. "Did he inform you of his plans Princess?"

I stay silent. _No. No. He was supposed to help us._

"He might have made promises to you as well Princess, to reunite you with your father, but he was simply interested in ransoming you both to the highest bidder, we found the man he was planning to contact once he had both of you in his custody, he confessed this morning."

"A-and my mother? Where is she now?"

"They crossed Vayloth this morning princess, a peasant in the village saw two strangers passing that fit their description, we've sent men to look for them," Ronald says, his voice strangely soft.

A thousand thoughts flit across my mind. Could he truly have been a traitor?

"I know this is a difficult situation for you my lady, but any details regarding his plans will aid us in rescuing your mother, you cannot wish to see her harmed," Snape intones, his eyes penetrating into my very heart.

_He knows._

"I know naught of his plans Sir. He did not discuss them with me," I say forcefully. If I had to choose between trusting a man renowned for his cruelty and a man that had been kind to me, I knew which to opt for.

Cold hands pressure mine as I move to get up. "Princess, the Prince will be extremely displeased to hear of this and if he finds out you had anything to do with it, I will not be able to save you from his wrath."

Wrenching my hand away, I look coldly down upon him. "I thank you for your concern Sir, but I cannot give you knowledge that I do not possess," and with that I sweep out of the room, into the corridor where my thoughts spill like shadows upon the darkened wood.

_Gods, is there no end to my misery? Who can be trusted? Who is true and who is false?_

Running back to my chambers, I bolt the door, as unbidden tears stream down my face. _When did I become so weak?_

I spend the rest of the afternoon staring blankly at the ceiling, tracing the shadows on the top with my mind, wishing that I could melt into one, slip away into nothingness, for nothing cannot feel, it cannot cry, it cannot bleed. The light swirls into darkness, and there I stay, motionless, except for the thunderous beating of my heart.

_I could have been with my family tonight. _The thought tears at me like a burning flame, slow, methodic and relentless.

_You will find another way. You always do. _

A soft knock on the door brings me out of my reverie. What more do they want? Adjusting my dress and pulling my hair back in a stern bun, I walk towards the door, peering out of the tiny peephole.

A hazy vision of green and gold comes into view. A soldier perhaps. What was he doing knocking on my door at this hour?

Reluctantly, I wedge the door open, blinking twice as the vision steps forward. Pansy Parkinson.

"My lady, I am sorry to disturb you so late, but there is a matter that you must attend to immediately," she says, her voice dangerously low.

Glancing around, I notice that the guards outside my door are missing. "Can it wait till tomorrow, I am exhausted," I say, not caring to mask the irritation on my face. I was not in the mood to play games with this woman.

"I would not have come if it wasn't urgent."

My curiosity piqued, I reluctantly gather my cloak from the chambers and silently begin to follow her. Millicent's warning rings in my head as I move between the shadows, now a few steps behind. Was this a trap of some sort?

"Where are we going?" I whisper, as I notice the shining hallways meld into dusky corridors.

"Ssh… you must be quiet."

The gaze of the eerie darkness seems to lift as my eyes adjust to the dimness. Finally we come to a stop. Her arm snakes around my wrist as she pushes me inside a dark hallway.

In the dark, her eyes glitter like sharp emeralds, and as I open my mouth, her hand descends upon it. Stunned, I stare at her face, which remains emotionless. From the cuff of her gown, she withdraws a sharp silver object which shines ominously in the dark. Slowly, she brings it towards me, as I stare, unmoving, paralyzed by surprise.

"This should keep you safe" she says, a dark smile on her face, as she deposits it in my hand.

"There's a horse waiting for you outside the rear entrance of the kitchen. The guards have been taken care of, so they will not disturb you when you leave. Ride quickly; they will know you are gone when the first ray strikes tomorrow."

"Why are y-"

"There's no time for questions princess, let's just say your escape is in my best interest. Now be gone. You have little time."

"I- Thank you," I manage, not knowing what to say.

"Oh don't thank me yet Princess, if you're found, you'll wish I never helped you," with that she slithers away, melting into the darkness.

My heart racing, I make my way towards the back door, which easily opens at my touch. Basked in the moon light, a black horse paces restlessly outside. Disappointment surges through me as I realize it is not Snow. But there is no time for disappointment now, a moment's weakness will mean imprisonment, and Draco would not be forgiving if we found me trying to escape again.

With that thought, I mount the black stallion, reveling in the cold night air as it hits my face. _The Smell of Freedom. _And then I am off, racing furiously down the moon lit path, urging the horse forward with all my strength. _I will be no one's prisoner again._

Every few minutes, I glance behind; sure there will be an army of riders pursing me, hunting me down. But there is no one. The moon is my only companion tonight. Soon I am at the precipice of the forest and as the euphoria of freedom fills my heart; I urge the horse to go faster, even as my own legs tire from the strain.

Three, four, six, the hours drain by as my body aches from the journey. The horse too, begins to slow, as his fatigue increases. _But I cannot stop; if I do they'll catch me._

It is only when dawn's first light streaks across the forest that I realize there is no choice but to stop. I must rest or I will not be able to ride the rest of the distance. Only an hour, nothing more. Yes I can afford to rest an hour.

I find a noisy brook near a cave, where I tie the horse behind a dark ambush of trees. Then I make my way towards the cave, careful not to slip on the moss covered rocks. Exhaustion overcomes me as soon as I lie down on the cold, wet ground, the discomfort hardly noticeable as I surrender to sweet slumber.

A river streams underneath me as I stand over the water, smiling and screaming at Harry who stands across the bank. His eyes are full of mischief as he motions for me to come towards him. But I stand still, waiting for him to come get me. He laughs and falls into the stream, unable to walk on it like I am. Rushing towards him, I grasp his hand, pulling him out, but instead he pulls me underneath. Laughing, we both float face up in the cool water, gazing at the stars. His hand reaches out to grasp mine, and he pulls me closer towards him, his lips touching mine as I near his face. My heart soars as he deepens the kiss, and I kiss back, with a ferocity I didn't know I possessed. His hand tightens around my neck in a gesture of possessiveness, as I pull away from the kiss, giggling loudly. He pulls me back, applying more pressure, but I resist, tired of this game, but the pressure only increases, till I can barely breathe. His arms, brutally strong, are all over me, but I am motionless, gasping for breath. The only thing I see is darkness… Black….

"NO!" I shout pushing my arms frantically as my eyes flutter open, and I waken to a hollow cave. But my nightmare is not over, for crouching in the corner of the cave, sits a solitary figure, his eyes glinting green and gold.

_No. It cannot be._

* * *

_NENARAE: hahaha the Draky-Poo reference really made me laugh, but yup you've got a good idea of what i'm trying to create :)_

_The water is warm: Glad your liking it!_

_23Nelly: I'm so sorry for the wait!_

_sam853: Thanks! i was trying to create a powerful Hermione because that's how i see her, so glad you think so too :)_

_xoxfiaxox: Hahaha the cliffhangers are a pretty bad habit, but hard to get rid off, they just make story telling so much fun!_

_Strawberry peaches: Thank you so much for the wonderful comments!_

_Miz-Corky- Dearr97: I know! there's just something about psycho Draco_

_dutch potterfan: You'll soon find out what happened to the king and everyone else! Dont worry_

_Loch Monarch: Thank you so much for your awesome comments :)_

_Designated actor: haha, it was a pretty brutal cliff hanger ;)_

_Atlantean diva: I totally get what you mean and well she did escape :) (or has she?)_

_annaea3077: Awww, sorry it took so long to post!_

_Texasunniest: You might at some point meet Draco's mum, but you will definitely be coming into contact with his Dad soon :)_

_EndlessDelenaObsessedDesire: Glad your liking the story!_

_Venefica de animarum: I'm so sorry for the long time it took to update! but school's over so now i'm going to have much more time to write. But really happy that your liking the story._

_Bianca the crazy slytherin: Thats just the way i roll :)_

_Cajunwitch: Thank you so much!_

_voldyhasnonose: i love all your comments! they make my day._

_Thanks so much to everyone that reviews, it really means alot!_


End file.
